DEBO SER YO
by YOYOZEPEDA
Summary: Nuestra historia comienza despues de la guerra, Kakashi es el Hokage de la aldea oculta entre las Hojas y Sakura la dueña de su corazón, hay cosas que no tienen remedio y cosas que no quieren remediarse y Kakashi pertenece al segundo grupo, él tiene en mente un mejor plan solo le falta ella.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1 EL NINJA MAS FUERTE.

La guerra había terminado, y sin embargo todo parecía mas problemático, demasiadas cosas por arreglar y demasiadas cosas por solucionar. Todos parecían conocer su lugar por lo que sus acciones eran casi automáticas no había demasiado tiempo para pensar.

El Hokage trataba de concentrarse para elegir el grupo correcto, mejor dicho tratando de encontrar una razón para mandarlos a ellos y justificar llamarla a ella, hacia demasiado tiempo que pensaba en ella; unos golpes a su puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-Adelante, ¿Que pasa Shikamaru?- preguntó una vez que el ninja entró.

-Me preguntaba si ya eligió al grupo que ira a la Arena-

-Aun sigo en eso- contesto revolviendo su melena.

-No es tan problemático Rokudaime, solo es una simple misión, incluso podría mandar a su equipo- sugirió. La oportunidad que había estado esperando.

-Sasuke planea volver pero quizá tarde demasiado y aunque es una misión simple es imperativo hacerla lo antes posible- no deseaba ceder tan rápido.

-Ni si quiera es necesario que vaya él, con Naruto y Sakura es suficiente, podrían encontrarse con el durante el camino no creo que eso sea un problema-

-Tomare tu consejo, según el último pergamino de Sasuke volverá en 2 días, suficiente para que si Sakura parte mañana podrán cruzarse en el camino-

-Hablare con Naruto y Sakura, a menos que prefiera hablar personalmente con ellos- el Hokage fingió pensarlo pero ya tenia tomada su decisión.

-Hace mucho que no los veo-

-Los tendrá en su oficina en 10 minutos-

-Quiero saber la opinión médica de Sakura primero- Intentó restarle importancia y pareció funcionar puesto que el ninja se encogió de hombros y se marcho. Parecía que hoy seria un buen día.

-Sakura- una enfermera interrumpió el trabajo de la chica- Hokage-sama te necesita, terminaré por ti- anuncio invitándola a retirarse.

-Gracias-se despidió apresurada para reunirse con su ex-sensei.

-Adelante- pidió Kakashi cuando llamaron a su puerta.

-Me necesita Hokage-sama?- Allí estaba ella, con su pelo rosado y sus ojos verdes, y desde hace unos meses, en su frente un pequeño diamante que a él le fascinaba.

-¿Cómo esta Naruto?- deseaba hablar mas con ella pero no podía romper el limite de formalidad, ya era suficiente con tenerla en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué tan bien lo necesita?- la perspicacia de la joven fue correspondida con una ligera sonrisa.

-Lo necesito para una misión y me gustaría conocer tu opinión sobre su condición y si crees conveniente que realice esta tarea- explicó. La chica analizo cuidadosamente la situación y permaneció en silencio organizando sus pensamientos, su sensei se encontraba paciente en espera de una respuesta.

-Naruto esta cansado de esperar y usted conoce perfectamente su velocidad para sanar, si los compañeros son los correctos podrá realizar una misión de bajo rango- sentencio la kunoichi.

-Tu serias una buena compañera para esta misión- la chica suspiró pesadamente claramente indispuesta.

-Quizás una compañera más paciente seria lo adecuado-

-Planeaba reunir al equipo 7- El Hokage estudió el rostro de su alumna pero su reacción fue totalmente inesperada; la joven no sonrió ante la idea, el brillo en sus ojos no apreció ni en su boca se formo una sonrisa.

-El equipo 7 lo incluye a usted Hokage-sama- fue lo único que dijo la chica.

-Solo planeaba reunir a mis alumnos, estarás bien protegida, Naruto y Sasuke son muy fuertes, mas que yo, además tú estas a su altura- trataba de alentarla, no le gustaba que se sintiera inferior, quería que se marchara con sus antiguos compañeros, un poco de distancia entre ambos le vendría bien, además le intrigaba la manera en la que se comportaba ante su antiguo compañero Uchiha.

-Creo que ellos son fuertes...- la voz de la joven no sonaba convencida y eso sorprendió mas a su antiguo sensei.

-Ellos son los ninjas mas fuertes Sakura- La joven parecía dudosa y cuando miro a los ojos al Hokage parecía avergonzada de lo que fuera a decir.

-Lo se Hokage-sama, estuve a su lado durante la guerra, presencié cada poderoso jutsu que lograron hacer, su transformación y la forma que nos salvaron, pero no creo que sean los ninjas mas poderosos- parecía disculparse de sus palabras.

-Y quién puede serlo sino son ellos?- toda la atención del profesor estaba puesta en su alumna.

-Creo que es usted Hokage-sama- respondió rápidamente y con la vista al suelo, su sensei apenas atinaba a creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Por que?- estaba absolutamente intrigado.

-Estuvo a mi lado durante la guerra, lo vi defender cada vida con la suya, proteger a cada ninja como si fuese un amigo de toda la vida aun a pesar de apenas conocerlo, y se que Naruto hizo lo mismo pero la guerra fue sobre su pasado sensei, y la enfrentó sin dar tregua a la derrota, jamás vi a nadie sacrificar todos sus recuerdos por formar un presente para todos, Sasuke podrá poseer el Sharingan pero dudo que alguna vez pueda estar a su altura, incluso Naruto no podría- la joven termino de hablar y miraba sus manos nerviosamente.

-¿Te sientes segura a mi lado Sakura?- el ninja que copia parecía profundamente afectado por las palabras de la joven.

-La guerra fue demasiado para todos, no había muchos lugares donde sentirte segura pero tu compañía...- la joven se quedo sin voz y se encogió de hombros, parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-Te protegeré- el ninja se acerco a ella y revolvió su cabello como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, la joven le ofreció una sonrisa de agradecimiento y en esa posición transcurrieron varios segundos, a ninguno parecía molestarle. Aun era una niña.

-Cuándo partiremos hacia la misión?- el Hokage agradeció que la joven cambiara de opinión y volvió a ofrecerle una sonrisa antes de romper el contacto con ella.

-Mañana, la misión será llevar un pergamino muy importante para el Kazakage, Sasuke los encontrara en el transcurso y los acompañará hasta la Arena- explicó rápidamente- ¿Prefieres que yo hable con Naruto?-

-Lo prefiero, estos días tiene demasiada energía y cuando escuche que es una simple misión de entrega, no quiero ser yo quien escuche sus quejas-

-Tienes razón, soy el Hokage y debo ser yo quien resuelva las situaciones difíciles- ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice.

-Me retiro Hokage-sama- anunció la kunoichi dándose media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

El ninja se quedó observando la puerta por donde instantes antes había salido su alumna y suspiro pesadamente, sin duda ella era especial y por ello mismo debía alejarse; todo era demasiado tentador. Esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa, ahí fue donde empezó todo.


	2. PAKUNN DESAPARECE

CAPITULO 2 PAKKUN DESAPARECE

-Sakura-chan, llegas tarde- su rubio amigo le gritaba desde la entrada de la aldea. La ninja solo rodo los ojos y apresuró el paso para su encuentro con su compañero y amigo.

-Solo debemos entregar un pergamino Naruto, no es la gran cosa- intentó calmarlo.

-¿Kakashi te ha dado el pergamino?- preguntó ansioso de verlo.

-Yo no tengo el pergamino Naruto-

-¿Qué?, - el chico casi gritó de desesperación- Kakashi dijo que te lo entregaría a ti- se explicó confundido.

Repentinamente una nube apareció entre ambos surgiendo el Hokage con pergamino en mano.

-Aquí esta el pergamino Sakura- le informó el sensei ofreciéndole una ligera sonrisa tras la máscara.

-Ya era hora Kakashi-sensei- se quejó Naruto apenas lo vio.

-Naruto- lo regañó la ninja sin apartar la mirada de su maestro- El es el Hokage ahora, deberías respetarlo mas- sentencio la chica.

-Sigue siendo el mismo sensei flojo que era antes- se quejo Naruto antes de recibir un golpe de la chica.

-No te pregunté si era el mismo, te dije que lo respetaras mas- se explicó amenazándolo de nuevo con su puño.

-Vale chicos, no querrán llegar tarde, será mejor que se marchen- le encantaba que lo defendiera, era gracioso, guiño un ojo a la chica y los vio alejarse de la aldea, temiendo los resultados que traería la misión, quizá volvería de la mano de Sasuke. Debería volver a sus tareas pero le apetecía dar un pequeño paseo, además tenía que hacer algo mas antes de que ellos se alejaran demasiado.

/

¿Dónde nos encontraremos a Sasuke?- preguntó el rubio mirando hacia su alrededor en su búsqueda.

-No estoy segura, Hokage-sama no lo mencionó, supongo que será mas adelante- contestó restándole importancia.

El ninja se sorprendió ante la poca importancia que demostró su amiga pero no hizo comentario al respecto solo se limitó a seguirla en silencio. No habían avanzado mucho cuando notaron que alguien los seguía, se detuvieron y esperaron que su perseguidor los alcanzara.

-¡Pakkun- exclamó sorprendida la konoichi- ¿Ha pasado algo en la aldea?- comenzaba a alarmarse por lo que el perro procedió a explicarse.

-No Sakura-chan, Kakashi me ha enviado para acompañarlos durante la misión- ambos ninjas quedaron sorprendidos ante la explicación, parecía absurdo que sabiendo del nivel de ambos el Hokage considerara necesario enviarles a su niken.

-Deberías descansar un poco Pakkun- Sakura se inclinó y acarició al niken exhausto.

-¿Qué hace una invocación de Kakashi aquí?- la voz de Sasuke resonó en el bosque silencioso.

-Hokage-sama lo ha enviado- respondió la ninja sin deja de mimar a la invocación y sin girarse a saludar a su compañero.

-Te has tardado en aparecer- se quejó el rubio a modo de saludo.

-Hump- fue la respuesta que recibió.-Sakura es mejor que continuemos-

La kunoichi se puso de pie se giro hacia Sasuke y camino hacia el.

-¿Cómo va tu recuperación?- preguntó inspeccionando detenidamente a su compañero que ligeramente intimidado dio un paso para atrás.

-¿También me mimaras como a ese perro?- se burló recuperando su semblante habitual. La ninja rodó los ojos y retomo el camino seguida de Pakkun que comentó algo que solo ella pudo escuchar y ocasionando que riera y se sonrojara, sus dos compañeros observaron la escena extrañados y se apresuraron a alcanzarlos.

-He tenido algunos problemas- Sasuke reanudo su conversación con la medico- Mi recuperación no ha sido tan rápida como esperaba-

-Te revisaré cuando lleguemos a la Arena- sentenció ofreciéndole una sonrisa dulce.

-Gracias- el Uchiha parecía afectado ante su gesto, cuando Naruto planeaba intervenir pero Pakkun se detuvo en seco y con él todos los integrantes del equipo 7.

-Ayúdalo- sentenció la invocación antes de desaparecer. Sakura sintió una opresión en el pecho y la fuerza parecía abandonarla, solo había una razón para que el niken desapareciera, su invocador no tenia mas chakra. Kakashi no tenia chakra, inmediatamente la ninja dio vuelta y sin esperar a sus compañeros emprendió, a gran velocidad, su regreso.

-Sakura, en la Hoja hay muy buenos médicos no creo que sea necesario que tu regreses- Naruto trato de cambiar su decisión aunque el también parecía ansioso.- Estoy seguro que no fue nada grave-

-Se ha quedado sin chakra Naruto. Ustedes deben continuar la misión, yo regreso- sentenció aumentando su velocidad y dejando a los chicos atrás.

-Sakura- gritó Sasuke pero la ninja medico solo aumentó la velocidad.


	3. DEBISTE QUEDARTE

CAPITULO 3 DEBISTE QUEDARTE

-¿Dónde está?- apenas entró al hospital la ninja medico ya era informada de la situación, su mente procesaba solo frases claves, emboscada, ninjas renegados, pérdida excesiva de sangre, demasiadas heridas, poco tiempo, pocas esperanzas. Entró a la habitación y se quedó helada, su sensei yacía rodeado de médicos que intentaban frenar la sangre de las múltiples heridas pero todos parecían confundidos y perdidos, se acerco inmediatamente y todos a su alrededor se alejaron y aguardaron sus ordenes.

-Cada medico que se sienta capaz de sanar estas heridas puede intentarlo, necesito que sanen cada herida por mas diminuta que parezca, los que no sean capaces apoyaran al resto y darán chakra en pequeñas cantidades al Hokage para que pueda resistir- se acercó al cuerpo de su sensei y sin esperar comenzó a procurar su recuperación, pero había demasiadas heridas, demasiada sangre y ella insignificante frente a eso.

Deseaba que su maestra no se hubiese ido, lo mas probable es que ya hubiera sido informada pero tardaría por lo menos 4 días en volver y había demasiada sangre.

-Sakura deberías descansar un poco- Ino se acercó a ella ayudándole a sanar la gran herida en el pecho del Hokage.

-Aun me necesita- aseguró la ninja negándose a rendirse, su amiga continuó ayudándola en pleno silencio. Era demasiada sangre, sangre por todos lados, no veía nada más que sangre.

/

-¿Cómo se encuentra el Hokage?- preguntó Shikamaru apenas la vio salir.

-Grave- sentenció preocupada y mordiendo uno de sus dedos- ¿Esta listo el lugar de seguridad al que será llevado?- Shikamaru asintió agradeciendo que la ninja se adelantara a sus pensamientos, le ahorraba tener que dar una explicación sobre lo que sucedería.

\- Seré la única ninja médico que cuide de él, volveré a revisarlo y en una hora podrá ser trasladado, ¿Yamato esta preparado para cuidar del Hokage?- una vez mas Nara se vio sorprendido ante las acertadas conclusiones de la kunoichi.

-Todo esta preparado, ¿estas segura que tu solo te encargaras de Kakashi-sama?- preguntó dudoso.

-Espero tus instrucciones para su traslado dentro de una hora- ignoro la pregunta y volvió a la sala de operaciones para seguir con la curación hacia su sensei.

Una hora mas tarde era transferido el Hokage a una campaña de seguridad

Cuando todo estuvo adecuado y acomodado la ninja medico se inclino sobre la cama de su sensei y revisó cada vendaje y herida que aun necesitaba sanarse, aplicó el chackra necesario para comenzar la curación y trabajó en silencio. El Hokage yacía inconsciente pero unas gotas cayeron sobre su pecho.

Había sobrevivido a tantas cosas y ahora sucedía esto, el era su ninja de referencia, era flojo pero era el mas pequeño defecto comparado con cada habilidad y capacidad que siempre mostraba, quizá antes se mostraba impresionada por Naruto y Sasuke, el Hokage tenia razón, no había nadie mas fuerte pero durante la ultima pelea donde el perdió el Sharingan algo dentro de ella se rompió, quizá fue la imagen de su sensei cayendo exhausto y ella impidiendo su caída que la hizo comprender cuan humano era, ese recuerdo por mas doloroso que resultara jamás querría olvidarlo. Quería pensar que luchó por él después de ver eso, para protegerlo, era su turno.

Ahora él se encontraba de nuevo tan vulnerable, tan humano debía protegerlo cuantas veces hiciera falta.

-Debiste quedarte Sakura- se dijo a si misma la kunoichi entre lágrimas amargas sin interrumpir su labor.


	4. ESTOY PERDIDO

CAPITULO 4 ESTOY PERDIDO

3 días después.

-Naruto y Sasuke están afuera- anunció Yamato esperando su respuesta.

-Pueden entrar- aseguró sin dejar de revisar el cuerpo de Kakashi.

-¿Alguna mejora?-la voz de Naruto temblaba ligeramente.

-Él es el ninja mas fuerte que conozco- Sakura acarició su rostro suavemente perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

-Hump- la voz de Sasuke la sacó de su propio mundo, se puso de pie, se acercó al Uchiha y comenzó a inspeccionarlo.

-¿Qué haces Sakura?- el ninja parecía confundido.

-Hace días me dijiste que tu recuperación no iba del todo bien, pues necesito revisarte así que quítate la ropa- pidió impaciente.

El ninja lo obedeció ligeramente sonrojado, desnudó su pecho y Sakura lo examinó unos segundos antes de comenzar el flujo de chakra.

-Yamato nos ha informado que la emboscada...- Naruto intentó explicar lo sucedido pero Sakura lo interrumpió.

-No me interesa escucharlo-

-¿Como puedes decir eso?- Naruto parecía acusarla.

-Saber quien lo hizo salvara a mi sensei?, dime Naruto matarlos ayudara a que mejore?, porque si es así yo misma los cazare y acabare con ellos- Sakura gritaba pero continuo sanando a Sasuke. Ambos ninjas quedaron en silencio.

-Él es un buen ninja, no puede morir así- Naruto parecía quedarse sin palabras.

-Eso no vale nada ante la muerte, durante la guerra vi cientos de ninjas buenos pero murieron en mis manos, el titulo de valientes no los aleja de la muerte yo te lo aseguro- la médico lloraba. Sasuke la abrazo intento calmarla.

El ninja que se encontraba apenas consiente abrió los ojos y se encontró con la escena, la pelirosa abrazada por el Uchiha que acariciaba cariñosamente su pelo, prefería seguir durmiendo pero un quejido de dolor salió de su garganta involuntariamente. La médico se giró en seguida y se arrodilló frente a él.

-Kakashi-sensei- Naruto se acercó.

-Afuera los dos- gritó la médico. Ambos dudaron pero terminaron obedeciendo su orden.

-Sensei- Sakura rompió en llanto sabía que debía inspeccionarlo pero solo atinaba a llorar. La mano del Hokage acaricio la cabellera de la mujer- No se mueva sensei- indicó la mujer viéndolo a los ojos y acariciando su rostro- Ahora todo estará bien-

Comenzó el proceso de curación con un Hokage que trataba de mantenerse despierto.

-No se duerma sensei- pidió tomando su mano, pero Kakashi no la escuchaba mas, había caído en un largo sueño.´

El ninja despertó en medio de la noche, una tenue luz iluminaba la habitación y a su lado, durmiendo arrodillada, estaba su alumna. Esa imagen lo conmovió profundamente, la joven tenía su propia cama pero yacía postrada a su lado. Acarició su melena y quedó fascinado con lo suave que era, enredó un mechón en sus dedos y se preguntó cuando había quedado prendado de esa mujer.

-Sakura- murmuró suavemente, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, pero recordó la imagen anterior, su alumna abrazada de Sasuke, se sentía derrotado.

-No se esfuerce sensei- pidió la joven que lo miraba dulcemente, el Hokage se vio sorprendido enredando la cabellera de la joven y retiro su mano pero la joven la atrapó entre la suyas y la acercó a su propia mejilla. Kakashi sin pensarlo demasiado comenzó a recorrer la mejilla de su alumna, ella cerró los ojos.

-Luces cansada- indicó el ninja sin dejar de sentirla.

-No importa-

-A mi me importa-

-¿Cómo se siente?-

-Cansado-

-Debe dormir- indicó la ninja alejándose de él pero su maestro tomó débilmente su mano.

-No me dejes- pidió asustado. La joven lo observó serenamente, se acercó hacia él y volvió a ponerse de rodillas sin soltar su mano.

-No- habló él - ven aquí- señaló la cama, la mujer dudó un poco pero se levantó y cuidadosamente se recostó junto a él que la atrajo hacia su pecho y la rodeo con su brazo- No llores- pidió besando su pelo y sintiendo la humedad de sus lagrimas.

-Me sentí inútil-

-Me has salvado la vida-

-Nunca había sentido tanto miedo-

-Estas olvidando la guerra-

-La recuerdo- El ninja se sorprendió ante sus palabras y se permitió deleitarse con la sensación de tener a esa mujer entre sus brazos, respirar su aroma y sentir su calor. Fue antes de la guerra, sin duda mucho antes cuando quedo prendado de su alumna. No, quizá no la quiso desde el principio, como Naruto, pero el jamás dejaría de hacerlo, ahora con ella entre sus brazos estaba seguro.

-Estoy perdido- susurró a modo de confirmación.

-No debería preocuparse por eso, no ahora- el ninja quedo sorprendido de escucharan sus palabras, tal vez ella tenia razón, pero de nuevo vino ese recuerdo de ella abrazada a Sasuke, claro que se veían bien juntos, ambos eran fuertes y de cierta manera sus personalidades opuestas parecían unirlos mas, pero cuando ambos estaban juntos, sensei y alumna, parecían completarse, ella se sentía bien, estar con ella parecía correcto y eso debía bastar. Después de luchar contra sus pensamientos se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Kakashi comenzó a despertarse debido al ruido de una conversación.

-Tsunade-sama no permite que el Hokage descanse- Shizune trataba de bajar el timbre de su compañera y amiga.

-Ya debería estar despierto- ignoró la advertencia y subió la voz.

-Ya estoy despierto- anunció el ahora Hokage, ambas se acercaron y comenzaron a curarle.- Y Sakura?- una punzada atravesó su pecho al preguntar por ella.

-Quiso tomarse un descanso- la decepción ante la ausencia de su alumna se presentó.

-Tsunade.-sama- Shizune parecía algo incomoda con la respuesta.

-¿Que sucede?- volvió a preguntar el Hokage

-El equipo 7 comenzó a rastrear a los ninjas renegados culpables de tu estado- se sinceró la ex-Hokage.

-Tsunade-sama- volvió a regañar Shizune.

-¿No es lo que querías, que le dijera le verdad?-

-Quería que fuera más sensible-

-Humpt, pues debiste decírmelo, ¿Qué crees que haces?-

-¿No es obvio?, voy en búsqueda de mi equipo- trató de levantarse pero la ex-Hokage se lo impidió.

-Ya deberías saber que eso no va a pasar-

Nadie parecía entender lo que pasaba por su mente, la preocupación por su pequeña alumna le causaba nauseas, ignoró la advertencia y se puso de pie para en segundos caer sin fuerzas.

-Ellos estarán bien, tú eres el Hokage ahora y no puedes abandonar la aldea solo por un grupo de ninjas aunque sean de tu equipo, la gente necesita a su Hokage con ellos, necesitan saber que estas con ellos, necesitan saber que estas bien, sentirse a salvo-

-Necesito saber que esta bien-

-Ellos están bien Kakashi- Shizune no lo entendía.

-Vuelve a tu cama y descansa- ordenó como si fuera de nuevo la Hokage. El ninja obedeció resignado y sin fuerzas.

-¿Cuando volveré al hospital?-

-Hoy, ANBU cuidará de ti-

Kakashi volvió por su cuenta a la cama y se recostó resignado. No comprendían el sentimiento de perdida que experimentaba él sin ella, el miedo que sentía al imaginarla en peligro, ni el vacio que dejaba ella. Durante la guerra su preocupación fue ella, aunque sabía que no combatía directamente se encontraba en peligro constante y eso era suficiente para él, verla pelear al lado de sus compañeros fue una experiencia que no deseaba repetir, verla tan expuesta fue demasiado.

-Yo la entrené Kakashi, recuerda eso- Tsunade se despidió antes de salir. Ella era la única consiente de sus pensamientos.

/

-Debemos detenernos- indicó la ninja medico.

-Ya estamos cerca, no podemos parar- Naruto se quejaba.

-Necesito curar a Sasuke, aun no esta totalmente recuperado-

-Estoy bien Sakura, continuemos- pero la ninja se detuvo.

-Solo será un momento- se acercó y comenzó a curarle, notó la falta de energía en su cuerpo, no había descansado de cuidar y curar a su sensei, ahora estaba agotada.

-Es suficiente Sakura- Uchiha la detuvo y la invito a continuar- Debes estar exhausta- observó en un susurro, la ninja le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y continuó.

Pero fue una batalla dura, sus adversarios eran más fuertes de lo que se esperaban, incluso con el poder que los tres reunían, Kakashi había tenido suerte de sobrevivir a un ataque así, ella lo sabía, aun así terminaron con ellos y solo entonces las palabras de Sasuke volvieron a su mente. Tenia razón estaba exhausta.

-Te tengo- susurró su compañero portador del Sharingan antes de que ella se desplomara- Descansa- la ninja ya estaba completamente dormida.


	5. LA NINJA MÉDICO

CAPITULO 5 LA NINJA MÉDICO

-Rokudaime, su equipo ha vuelto- Shikamaru le avisó inmediatamente la noticia. Kakashi trató de permanecer tranquilo y distante con la noticia.

-Gracias Shikamaru, hazles saber que deseo hablar con ellos inmediatamente- su corazón se aceleró al pensar en ella.

-Si desea hablar con todos deberá esperar hasta que Sakura salga del hospital- el Hokage centró toda su atención en las noticias- no es nada de peligro, solo estaba agotada por los últimos sucesos, necesita descanso solo eso- explicó tranquilamente.

-Iré a verla- desapareció en una nube, aun se sentía agotado pero su preocupación era mayor que el poco chakra que le quedaba lo uso para aparecer en el hospital.

-Ella está en la habitación 211- le indicó una enfermera cuando él preguntó. Se dirigió al cuarto de su alumna y cuando entró se encontró con Sasuke sentado y descansando al lado de la cama de Sakura.

-Deberías ir a descansar Sasuke-

-Humpt, y quién va a cuidar de ella?-

-Yo cuidaré de Sakura- tenía un nombre demasiado hermoso como para evitar decirlo y pronunciar un simple pronombre. El ninja obedeció y salió tranquilamente de la habitación.

-Después de que descanses tú y Naruto vendrán a verme, tenemos que hablar-Una vez a solas se acercó a su alumna, la observó cuidadosamente, se veía tan frágil y necesitada de protección, él se moría por protegerla; tomó su mano se inclinó, bajó su mascara y la besó, su piel era suave aún en su mano, su calor era perfecto. Se quedó fascinado con ella, la observó durante horas hasta que oyó la puerta abrirse.

-¿Quería vernos Kakashi-sensei?- Naruto y Sasuke aparecieron después de un par de horas

-¿Como sigue Sakura?- el rubio se acercó a su amiga y le tocó el brazo cariñosamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado y quién les autorizó la misión?- Kakashi estaba visiblemente molesto.

-Ellos eran buenos Kakashi-sensei, nos sorprendieron, Sakura peleó sin problemas pero cuando acabamos ella se desvaneció- Naruto parecía avergonzado.

-Ya veo, y no se le ocurrió pensar en Sakura- era mas una afirmación que una pregunta- En lo cansada que debía estar- ambos parecían incómodos.

-Solo necesita descansar- el cinismo de Sasuke lo irritó.

-¿Es el trato y las consideraciones que merece su compañera?-

-Ella no quería apartarse de su lado, debimos dejar que se quedara, hubiera estado mejor-

-Si deseaba quedarse ¿por qué se la llevaron?- ella quería permanecer a su lado, se sentía afortunado.

-Era nuestra obligación, de todos-

-De ella no Sasuke- El Hokage comenzaba a alterarse- No vuelvan a involucrarla en ninguna misión así sin mi autorización.

-Ella es una ninja Kakashi, sabe los riesgos- el Uchiha parecía justificarse.

-Es su compañera, confía en ustedes y creo que merece mas que simples consideraciones de su parte, ella es...- debía mantener sus palabras a raya- una ninja medico que sacrifica su seguridad para salvarnos y a ustedes mas que a nadie, no deberían fallarle así- estaba cansado.

-Lo siento- Naruto y Sasuke parecieron entender sus palabras.

-A todo esto, ¿quienes eran los ninjas?-

-Ninjas renegados que después de la guerra les gusto la idea de seguir asesinando- Naruto explicó escasamente.

-No hablaron mucho, pero parece que son pequeños grupos, deberíamos investigar mas- Sasuke intentaba dar mas opciones- ¿cómo lograron emboscarlo?-

-Salí de la aldea a dar un paseo- y era cierto, después de invocar a Pakunn y enviarlo tras su equipo decidió seguir tomando aire antes de volver a su oficina- Apenas pude reaccionar con el primero pero cuando aparecieron los otros 5 fue mas problemático, no me esperaba que fueran tantos- explicó un poco avergonzado, era el Hokage y si su mente no estuviera distraída pensando en ella habría podido defenderse, tal vez salir mejor parado de la pelea.

-Solo encontramos a 3 sensei- Naruto parecía enfadado.

Se avecinaban más problemas.

´/

-¿Cómo que no puedo verla?, soy su maestra y ex Hokage- gritaba Tsunade a una enfermera que trataba de evitar su entrada.

-Le he dicho que el horario de visitas ha terminado, ¿Hokage-sama, que hace aquí?- preguntó cuando lo vio.

-¿Correrá al Hokage?- preguntó intimidando a la enfermera.

-No, claro que no- la mujer salió asustada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- lo interrogó revisando a Sakura.

-Lo mismo que tú-

-Cuando se mejore la llevaré conmigo- sentenció la Godaime.

-No puedes hacer eso Tsunade- Kakashi estaba desesperado, no podían apartarla de su lado-Yo...- se quedó sin palabras.

-Nadie se molesta en saber sobre las ninjas médicos sabes?, durante las guerras la mayoría de los ninjas mueren en nuestras manos suplicándote que los salves, escuchas sus ultimas palabras, en tu rostro ven a tantos mas y cuando llega un compañero solo ruegas ser mejor medico de lo que fuiste hace 5 minutos, todos creen que es fabuloso ser médico, salvas la vida de tantas personas pero se olvidan de los que no lograste salvar pero tu no puedes dejar de pensar en ellos- el tono de la Godaime era amargo- Sakura es joven, no debió vivir la guerra, fue una de las encargadas en el sector médico, vio demasiada sangre, se esforzó demasiado, aun llora con cada paciente que no puede salvar, veo sus expresión cada que ve la sangre, le teme, ella necesita un respiro del hospital, necesita construir su vida y saber que necesita- Tsunade observó al Hokage para saber si había asimilado sus palabras pero él solo desapareció en una nube de hojas.

Reapareció en su habitación y se recostó, ya había pensado en todo lo que había dicho Tsunade pero nunca hizo nada al respecto, no tuvo el valor de intimidar con su alumna, pero sin duda después de la ex Hokage él era quien mas se preocupaba por ella, quizás debía dejarla en manos de la Godaime.


	6. LLÉVATELA

CAPITULO 6 LLEVATELA

-Kakashi-sama, aunque suene problemático debe ir a la Arena, es una buena relación que debemos mantener-

-Alguien podrá ir en mi lugar Shikamaru-

-Es una invitación del Kazakage, que parece tenerle en gran estima, no debería rechazarla-

-¿Es conveniente que deje la aldea después de todo lo que ha pasado?-

-La aldea aun se esta reconstruyendo, parece que el incidente en el que se vio envuelto quedó en el pasado y estoy seguro que La Arena ofrecerá su ayuda si acepta la invitación-

-Lo pensaré - decidió no comentarle sobre los posibles ninjas renegados que aun seguían con vida.

Salió a dar un paseo y analizar la propuesta de de Shikamaru, tenia razón, siempre la tenia, pero no le apetecía salir en misión.

Paseaba por las calles casi totalmente recuperado, Sakura había salido del hospital hacia 2 días pero evitaba encontrarla. Había hablado con Naruto y Sasuke cuando Sakura aun estaba en descanso, les había explicado la situación, les agradeció su cooperación y su preocupación por él. Cuando menos lo pensó se encontraba frente a su a alumna que caminaba con Sai, vestía una camisa como la que él, cuando era Jounin, usaba, y unos pantaloncillos también de ninja, era raro verla vestida así, reía ante un comentario de Sai. De pronto una idea surgió, iría a la Arena.

-Hola chicos- no trató de evitarlos, la echaba de menos y necesitaba verla.

-Hokage-sama- saludaron los dos al unísono- Me tengo que ir, Tsunade-sama desea verme- se despidió la ninja, sin prestarle mucha atención y despareció rápidamente.

-Hasta luego Sai- y también desapareció, debía apresurarse.

-¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?- la Godaime preguntó sorprendida de verlo.

-Soy el Hokage-

-Hokage-sama ¿Qué hace aquí?- Sakura se sorprendió al verlo de nuevo, Kakashi no tendría tiempo de hablar con Tsunade a solas y ahora debía enfrentarla.

-Vine a pedirle permiso a tu maestra para llevarte a una misión- habló con una sonrisa. Ambas ninjas se sorprendieron ante la petición, pero la Godaime además estaba claramente molesta.

-Maldición Kakashi- se que quejó la Sannin.

-¿Por qué necesita su permiso?- la kunoichi estaba confundida.

-Ella sabe lo que es mejor para ti- Tsunade lo pensó unos momentos antes de hablar. Claramente estaba furiosa y parecía debatirse sobre su decisión. Kakashi quería llevársela pero no lo haría sin su permiso, lo había dicho antes, ella sabia que era lo mejor para su alumna.

-Hmp, solo promete que la cuidaras- se rindió pero aun luchaba por controlar su temperamento y algunas palabras

-No dejaré que nada le pase- sabía que había ganado una batalla importante.

-Ahora es tu decisión Sakura- su maestra quiso saber su opinión.

-¿A que hora me necesita?- Su alumna no parecía tener idea de la verdadera situación.

-Te veré dentro de una hora en la entrada- la ninja asintió y después se dirigió a su maestra.

-¿La veré cuando regrese maestra?-

-Por supuesto Sakura- se despidió la ninja y se marchó a prepararse para la misión.

-¿Que pretendes?- no trataba de disimular su furia.

-La necesito Tsunade- fue lo único que atinó a decir. Era su rendición. Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante largos minutos, el Hokage esperaba sus palabras.

-Llévatela- aseguró la Godaime - Pero si a su regreso nada a cambiado la llevaré conmigo- y lo dejó solo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, esta era su oportunidad.


	7. YO NO

CAPITULO 7 YO NO…

-¿Dónde están Naruto y Sasuke?- la pelirosa buscaba a su alrededor.

-No tengo idea- Kakashi hablaba con una sonrisa.

-Pensé que ellos vendrían- la ninja parecía confundida, no era muy común que ellos dos salieran solos.

-Me temo que no, ¿algún problema con eso?-

-Ninguno- la joven le dedicó una sonrisa y comenzaron a andar, ambos estaban cansados así que caminaron lentamente.

-¿Cómo estas?- Kakashi no sabía cómo acercarse a su alumna pero estaba decidido a intentarlo.

-Estoy bien Hokage-sama-

-Parece que la única manera en que dejes de llamarme Hokage es cuando estoy al borde de la muerte-

-Por favor sensei no me lo recuerde- la joven pareció incomoda.

-Así esta mejor- la empujo cariñosamente y ella rio.

-Pero usted es el Hokage-

-Antes fui tu sensei, si no quieres llamarme por mi nombre, prefiero que me llames así- Cómo es que ella parecía tan ajena a todo, la calma y paz que transmitía, la ingenuidad de no reconocer los sentimientos de su sensei, su sonrisa tan fresca y espontanea, cómo lograba ser tan perfecta.

-¿Por qué no me explica la misión sensei?- el complacido comenzó a detallarle la misión.

…

-¿Así que solo debemos visitar al Kazakage?-

-Si- pero como no deseaba seguir hablando de la misión cambió de tema- Te queda bien ese atuendo- observó el ninja, ambos estaban vestidos de manera similar pero el portaba el chaleco.

-Creo que nos vemos bien- ella rió abiertamente.

-Gracias por cuidarme- le recordó él.

-Espero no repetirlo-

-Lo lamento- el malinterpretó sus palabras- Prometo conseguir otra enfermera-

-Mejor prometa no volver a estar al borde de la muerte y alejarse del peligro- ella parecía afligida - Yo puedo cuidar de usted cuando haga falta-

-Pensé que no lo habías disfrutado- el parecía confundido.

-Nadie disfruta ver morir a alguien- comenzaba a llorar- No si es alguien tan importante-

-No llores Sakura- la rodeó entre sus brazos, hasta que comenzó a calmarse, lo notó, después de la guerra ella lloraba más, antes pocas veces la veía derramar lagrimas pero ahora parecía frágil, como si fuese a quebrarse de un momento a otro, incluso su fragilidad era hermosa.

-Sólo me quedas tu sensei- sus palabras se quedaron grabadas.´

-¿Que hay de Naruto?-

-Su vida esta junto a Hinata-

-Y Sasuke?-

-¿Qué hay con él?-

-Pensé que estabas enamorada de él- ella parecía escoger sus palabras cuidadosamente lo que aumentaba su ansiedad ante la respuesta.

-¿Cree que Naruto hubiera estado tan empeñado en regresar a Sasuke si yo no se lo hubiese pedido?-

-Naruto se volvió más fuerte gracias a esa promesa-

-Puso en peligro su vida-

-Es parte de ser ninja, no te culpes Sakura- el Hokage no sabía a donde quería llegar su alumna.

-Naruto arriesgó su vida por cumplir la promesa de regresarlo, al final lo ha logrado-

-Si-

-¿Cree que se molestaría si Sasuke y yo no estamos juntos?- su pregunta lo dejó sin palabras, por qué ellos no podrían estar juntos.

-Él solo quiere que seas feliz-

-Después de tanto me parece injusto que no nos vea juntos, lo buscamos tanto y sacrificamos tanto que ahora me siento como una ingrata- ella parecía avergonzada.

-Tú también te sacrificaste por él, estuviste al borde de a muerte, estás en tu derecho de cambiar tus sentimientos, no creo que Naruto vea como un regalo de tu parte estar con Sasuke si no es lo que realmente quieres-

-Estoy confundida, quizá debería intentarlo- el Hokage hizo una mueca de desagrado, odiaba esa idea.

-No creo que sea hombre para ti- ella rió ante su comentario.

-No creo que nadie sea capaz de seguirme el paso Sensei- pero lo que parecía un comentario inocente llevo a Kakashi al límite, se adelantó un paso más y quedó frente a ella.

-Sensei?- la mujer lo veía interrogante, la tenía sujeta de la cintura y parecía debatir con sus propios pensamientos. No sabía quien estaba más confundido.

-¿Aún no lo entiendes verdad?- bajó su máscara ante la mirada sorprendida de ella y aunque una mirada de alarma se asomo en los ojos de la joven aceptó el beso que el Hokage le ofreció, apenas fue un tibio contacto, pero bastó para que las piernas de la kunoichi fallaran. -¿Lo has entendido?- se maldecía por actuar tan repentinamente pero cualquier infierno al que fuera mandado valdría la pena, podría vivir ahí eternamente solo con recordar ese beso.

-Sensei yo no…- la mente y sentimientos de la kunoichi no tenían principio ni fin pero sin tiempo a terminar su frase el ninja decepcionado despareció en una nube de polvo- Yo no quiero que se detenga- pero él ya no estaba. Cuando logró alcanzarlo ya estaban en la entrada de la Arena. Cuando se disponía a hablar con él, el Kazakage en compañía de sus hermanos apareció.

-Hokage-sama-

-Kazakage-sama- Y la conversación entre ellos comenzó, recorrieron la aldea entre conversaciones y planes del futuro. Pero la mente del Hokage estaba llena de ese beso y de ese rechazo, las consecuencias de sus precipitados actos cobrarían factura inmediata, ya lo hacia, él que antes se moría por verla, ahora moriría al verla. Tsunade debía convencerla de irse y seguramente ella ahora incomoda ante su presencia aceptaría o se iría con Sasuke.

-Deben estar cansados por el viaje- Kankuro se dirigió a ambos una vez que la conversación entre los Kages se dio por finalizada- sus habitaciones están preparadas-

-Será mejor que nos retiremos a descansar, gracias por el recibimiento Gaara-sama-

-Gracias Gaara-sama- la pelirosa también agradeció las atenciones recibidas.

-Te acompaño a tu habitación Sakura- Kankuro se ofreció con una sonrisa amistosa que ella no pudo rechazar y quitándole la posibilidad de hablar con su ex sensei.

-Gracias- aceptó la joven y se fue en compañía.

El Hokage solo pudo verla partir en compañía de Kankuro, le dolía el pecho y se marchó a su habitación pero la oscuridad solo invitaba a pensarla y para variar no se resistió, recordó la tibieza de sus labios y solo pudo imaginar lo cálido que debía ser su cuerpo, recorrer cada centímetro con sus labios y saborear su esencia, impregnarse de ella y poseerla con todo el derecho que tiene un amante, debía detenerse, era suficiente para su imaginación y su cuerpo que mostraba signos de necesitarla, como todas las noches desde que se descubrió enamorado de su alumna, se prometió olvidarla o por lo menos pensar un minuto menos en ella, esa era su promesa numero… Ya hasta había perdido la cuenta, estaba jodido.

Ya en la soledad de su habitación la joven no hacia más que recordar ese beso, disfrutaba su compañía pero ¿había algo mas?, ¿podía surgir algo mas?, eso era lo mas importante, durante gran parte de la noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, debía hablar con él, aclarar sus pensamientos, sin duda él era el tipo de ninja que toda Kunoichi desearía, era fuerte, inteligente, sumamente apuesto, era demasiado para cualquier mujer, ella no tenia la mínima oportunidad así que por qué la había besado, quizá solo para reconfortarla, debía hablar con él. Así que en la mañana apenas despertó se dirigió hacia su habitación.

-Sakura ¿buscas a Kakashi?- Temari la encontró tocando a su puerta.

-Si Temaria-san, necesito hablar con él-

-Esta en reunión con Gaara, temo que tendrás que esperar-

-Entiendo- la ninja estaba desilusionada.

-Vamos, te invito a desayunar y esperamos a que la reunión termine-


	8. TU MARCA ANBU

CAPITULO 8 TU MARCA ANBU

-Sakura ¿estas lista para irnos?- Kakashi le preguntó a penas la vio y con los mínimos modales posibles.

-¿Se van tan pronto?- Kankuro que se encontraba acompañándola parecía sorprendido, su partida estaba programada hasta mañana. Kakashi ya había hablado con Gaara sobre su ataque, deseaba arreglar ese asunto rápidamente por lo que su reunión se demoró varias horas mas.

-La Hoja me necesita, a menos que Sakura quiera quedarse- el Hokage le dirigió una mirada fría a su alumna. Y eso era necesario, poner distancia.

-Estoy lista Hokage-sama- esa ultima frase le dolió en el pecho al ninja, lo frustró. -Kankuro despide a Gaara-sama y Temari-san de mi parte-

-Ya me he despedido de ellos a tu nombre- Kakashi parecía ansioso y lo estaba, les quedaba un largo regreso, un incomodo regreso.

-Los acompañare hasta la entrada- Caminaron casi en completo silencio hasta que llegaron a la entrada.

-Gracias Kankuro- se despidió la joven.

-Gracias por todo- el Hokage también agradeció.

-Buen viaje-

Solo habían caminado un par de metros cuando Kakashi ya se encontraba desesperado.

-¿Crees que puedas acelerar el paso?, quiero llegar lo antes posible- el tono frio de él borró toda intención que tenia Sakura de hablar con él.

-Vamos- impulsó ella acelerando el paso. Quizá era mejor así, las cosas podrían volverse demasiado problemáticas y su actitud solo la confundía mas, al menos Sasuke era mas claro, quizá era el momento de elegir. Estaba cansada, repentinamente estaba demasiado cansada.

-Te tengo- susurró su sensei al atraparla antes de que cayera.

…..

Kakashi observó a Sakura que seguía profundamente dormida, estaba cansada, no debió apresurarla, tampoco debió traerla a esta misión y mucho menos debió enamorarse de ella, ¿En que estaba pensando? Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ser amado por ella, por gozar con sus caricias, probar su cuerpo y despertar con ella cada mañana que le restara a su vida.

La desesperación lo invadió, ni él mismo sabía que tenía aquella mujer que lo volvía loco, pero consiente de su propia debilidad se alejó de ella.

Cuando Sakura volvió a recuperar la conciencia la noche había caído en su totalidad, una fogata iluminaba a Kakashi sentado, perdido en sus pensamientos, llevaba ambos brazos al descubierto, dejando ver su marca ANBU, a Sakura siempre le había fascinado aquella marca, lo definía, pertenecía a su pasado y el parecía no notar lo importante que era, como si no estuviera allí.

-Es sexy- se escapó de sus labios sin intención, era la verdad, cuando comenzó a crecer también comenzó a notar lo atractivo que era su maestro pero hasta este momento un suave calor se extendió por su vientre al pensar en él, jamás había experimentado esa sensación. Se levantó y se acercó al que solía ser su Sensei, se sentó junto a él y notó como el parecía incomodo de repente.

-Siempre me ha gustado - dijo recorriendo su marca ANBU- Te da cierto estilo-

-No lo hagas Sakura- Kakashi estaba dolido por lo que se apartó de ella.

-¿Hacer que?-

-Fingir atracción- Él comenzaba a molestarse, no quería su compasión ni deseaba ser consuelo por la ausencia de Sasuke.

-¿Por que haría algo así?- estaba molesta ante su comentario, era cruel.

-No lo sé, cuando te besé no parecías ni remotamente atraída hacia mi- Aún recordaba su negativa.

-Tal vez porque me sorprendiste, fuiste mi maestro por tanto tiempo, nunca mostraste interés hacia mi y de pronto me besas, claro que estaba sorprendida- una parte de ella aún estaba confundida.

-¿Ahora has cambiado de parecer?- Él solo deseaba saber eso, quizás si fue un poco brusco con ella pero estaba desesperado.

-No- el comenzaba a alejarse- Sigo queriendo que vuelvas a besarme- No supo cuando pero ya se hallaba atrapada en los labios del Hokage, pudo sentir su calor y quedo fascinada, él era gentil y cuidadoso con ella, era suave y tierno, la forma en la que la sujetaba de la cintura aferrándose a ella, se sintió totalmente protegida.

-Eres hermosa- le susurró apenas terminó el beso, aún seguía con la máscara abajo pero con ella no se sentía expuesto. Observó un sonrojo en su rostro y se sintió conmovido, ella era asombrosa y el sabor de sus labios adictivo, la suavidad e inexperiencia que mostraba al besar solo incrementaba su fascinación por ella.

-Gracias- respondió colocándose un mechón de cabello detrás del oído.

-No sabía que podías sonrojarte- Y era la verdad, no esperaba esa timidez de su parte pero descubrió que le fascinaba.

-Basta Sensei- Sakura escondió su rostro en su pecho, estaba avergonzada pero una tonta sonrisa no podía borrarse de su rostro. De pronto una sensación la embargo, se sentía realmente emocionada. Algo que causa esas sensaciones no puede estar mal.

-No puedes seguir llamándome así- levantó su rostro y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Quería creer que las cosas entre ambos cambiarían, que ese beso significaba algo.

-Creo que me acostumbraré- y tomó valor para besarlo, un beso que fue correspondido y aceptado enseguida.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- El Hokage aún se encontraba dudoso.

-Muy segura, solo dime algo.- no deseaba pensar en las consecuencias, deseaba seguir disfrutando de la sensación: algo que la hacia feliz no podía estar mal y él la hacia feliz, 3 minutos a su lado y una sonrisa no podía borrarse de su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa bonita?- Ella era preciosa.

-¿Cuáles son los privilegios que tendré?- una carcajada espontanea salió de Kakashi, no esperaba una broma así dada la situación pero lo agradecía.

-Estoy a tus pies Sakura- Estaba aceptando su rendición hacia ella.

-Suena tentador- la ninja le guiñó un ojo y lo abrazó como una niña pequeña a un oso de peluche eso lo puso a pensar.

-Estoy viejo Sakura, he vivido mucho más que tú y odio pensar que te estoy robando juventud y que me aprovecho-

-No eres tan viejo y no me estas robando nada que yo no quiera darte- la necesitaba, y mucho, ella estaría bien sin él pero él no podría vivir sin ella.

-Siempre puedes cambiar de opinión- no le gustaban sus palabras y rogaba por que no las escuchara pero necesitaba darle opciones aún en contra de sus deseos.´


	9. TU MARCA ANBU (SEGUNDA PARTE)

CAPITULO 8 Y MEDIO

Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa y en lugar de responder se paró de puntillas y lo besó. El ninja sostuvo de la cintura a Sakura y la acercó mas a él para cerrar cualquier espacio que quedara entre ambos, recorrió su espalda a todo lo largo, besó su mejilla suavemente sin apartarse de ella bajo hasta su cuello y saboreo cada centímetro de piel que encontraba, subió hasta su oído y le susurró:

-Es mejor que descanses un poco, te hará bien- debía ir despacio.

-¿De verdad quieres detenerte?-

-Es lo último que quiero-

-No lo hagas-

-Te deseo tanto, pero quiero que tú también desees esto, a mí-

\- Deseo esto, a ti- Solo esas palabras le bastaron para besarla de nuevo, con mas derecho explorando su boca a deseo, sintió las manos tímidas de ella llagar a sus brazos y aferrarse a ellos, su toque parecía quemar su piel, levantó su blusa para hacer contacto con su piel desnuda, recorrió su cintura ante suaves gemidos de ella contra su boca, siguió su camino hacia arriba explorando su espalda, se tomó unos segundos para sacarle la blusa apartándose para contemplarla, era perfecta. Volvió a besarla esta vez con mas fuerza adueñándose de su boca y deleitándose de su sabor, bajó hasta su cuello disfrutando de su piel, Sakura gemía suavemente y se aferraba a sus brazos. Necesitaba sentirla mas cerca de él por lo que se quitó la camisa que impedía tan íntimo roce, ella parecía hipnotizada con su pecho desnudo y tímidamente acerco su mano hasta tocarlo, el ninja contuvo la respiración, su toque era exquisito, el deseo crecía en él. Ella recorrió su torso con sumo cuidado y timidez mientras él disfrutaba, cuando ella se abrazó a él supo cuan afortunado era y podría ser si ella se quedaba a su lado. Levantó su barbilla y la besó, bajó sus manos hasta su cadera y bajo los pantaloncillos de la chica que suspiro nerviosa.

-Tranquila bonita, ¿voy muy rápido?- susurró en su cuello, la chica contestó negativamente. La levantó y sostuvo sus piernas, la chica notaba la erección de ex-sensei contra ella, se sentía halagada por crear esas sensaciones en un hombre como él, pero el nerviosismo no la abandonaba.

La llevó hasta la improvisada cama donde antes estaba dormida, se sentó con ella encima y la besó profundamente, llegó hasta el broche de su sostén y lo desabrochó acariciando su espalda desnuda.

-Yo no…- Sakura parecía demasiado nerviosa y él ansiaba que ella disfrutara tanto como él lo estaba haciendo.

-Lo sé- sabía a lo que se refería, ella jamás había estado con un hombre. -¿Aún así quieres continuar?- preguntó mirando a sus ojos.

-Sí- pero su timidez no la abandonaba por lo que evitaba mirarlo a la cara.

-Mírame, jamás te haría daño-

-Lo sé- Sakura lo besó dispuesta a continuar. El ninja bajó hasta su cuello y hombros, besó cada centímetro complaciendo a la ninja que se aferraba a su cabellera, bajó hasta su pecho y lo besó delicadamente arrancando desesperados gemidos de la mujer, la recostó y se coloco sobre ella tomándose unos segundos para admirarla.

-Eres hermosa- aseguró hipnotizado por su cuerpo. Ella le ofreció una sonrisa tímida y volvió a sonrojarse, sin duda su timidez ante su cuerpo estaba presente. Él comenzó a desabrochar su pantaloncillo para luego sacarlo por completo junto a su ropa interior, la ninja se mordió el labio expectante. Kakashi retiró las delicadas bragas de la ninja y se posó de nuevo sobre ella, al sentir la desnudez de sus cuerpos ambos dejaron escapar un gemido necesitado, el beso se encendió y Sakura aceptó el ritmo desesperado que el ninja ofrecía, se aferró a su espalda y la recorrió y exploró, sintió las manos de él recorrer su cuerpo con decisión, acariciando y sintiendo cada cuerva y centímetro de piel. Ella estaba extasiada y totalmente necesitada de él.

-Sakura- pero ella estaba perdida en tanto placer- Mírame- apenas pudo obedecer y le dirigió una mirada cargada de deseo a su ex-sensei. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando sintió el miembro de Kakashi entrando en ella, un dolor atravesó su cuerpo y se obligo a cerrar los ojos y aferrarse a la espalda de su amante.

El ninja notó la expresión de dolor de Sakura, mordiendo su labio y luchando por acostumbrarse a esa sensación.

-Tranquila bonita- le susurró depositando un suave beso. Sabia que era normal, era su primera vez, pero estar dentro de ella era jodidamente placentero que apenas podía controlarse, sentir la estrechez de ella le fascinaba. Un gemido escapó de la ninja parecía que comenzaba a disfrutar pero necesitaba que le hablara.

-Kakashi por favor...- ella le suplicó necesitada.

-Joder Sakura- su ruego subió su excitación. Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella lentamente, disfrutó de cada roce entre ambos, de las uñas clavándose en su espalada, de la respiración agitada de ambos y los gemidos de su amante que demostraba el placer que sentía.

-Más- gimió Sakura.

-A tus ordenes- y aumentó el ritmo provocando un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo, cuando pensó que quizá era demasiado brusco notó que ella aceptó su ritmo moviéndose contra él para placer de ambos. La sintió llegar al límite y apresuró aun más su ritmo y fuerza, la besó y mordió su labio, ambos se miraron y eso fue suficiente para que ella alcanzara la liberación, sus mejillas estaban coloradas.

-Kakashi- gimió extasiada y dejándose correr. Solo esas palabras y su hermoso y cansado rostro bastaron para que el ninja sintiera su final llegar. Dio una última embestida y explotó dentro de ella.

-Dios Sakura- expresó exhausto. No deseaba moverse y ella parecía secundar la idea, ambos luchaban por recobrar el aliento.

-Gracias- el susurro débil de la chica llamó su atención y sin salir de ella levanto su vista para verla.

-¿Por que me agradeces?- él parecía confundido.

-Fuiste muy gentil conmigo, sentí como luchabas por contenerte para respetarme- ella lo besó tiernamente.

-Maldición linda, fue perfecto, tu eres perfecta- ella aun no entendía cuanto agradecía su presencia en su vida. Salió de ella cuidadosamente y se recostó a su lado atrayéndola hacia el. -¿Por que te gusta mi marca ANBU?- preguntó recordando el comentario de Sakura.

-Es un recordatorio de lo talentoso que eres, de tu pasado, además me parece la mar de sexy- él rio abiertamente ante su último comentario.

-Duerme un poco- la acunó contra su pecho y besó la suave cabellera, sintió como comenzó a relajarse y minutos después cayó dormida. Jamás se había sentido tan plano, con ella en brazos se sentía completo, nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer como a Sakura, por primera vez sentía que la mascara era un estorbo.


	10. LE ENCANTAS AL HOKAGE

CAPITULO 9 LE ENCANTAS AL HOKAGE

El Hokage se despertó completamente consiente de donde y con quien se encontraba y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Sakura dormía sobre su pecho y el aroma de su cabello rosado invadía su nariz deleitándolo, la noche anterior sin lugar a dudas había sido la mejor y mas placentera de su vida, jamás saciaría su sed de ella pero podía pasar el resto de su vida intentándolo.

Sakura comenzaba a despertar cuando notó que su cuerpo se encontraba adolorido, inhaló y notó el aroma de Kakashi, sonrió complacida. Él aun la rodeaba entre sus brazos, parecía dormir profundamente, jamás lo había visto así, tan relajado con la guardia tan baja, acarició su cabello enredando algunos mechones en sus dedos. Se sorprendió pensando que no había nada mejor, la sensación de ser querida por alguien como él fue plena, siempre lo vio como alguien inalcanzable, había demasiadas diferencias y demasiado rango que los separaba y nunca consideró la idea de estar con él; años atrás aun se consideraba enamorada del Uchiha, no fue sino hasta la guerra que necesitada de fuerza se refugio silenciosamente en su sensei y descubrió a un hombre fuerte, que algunas veces dudaba, se encontró no a un héroe sino a un humano, la había maravillado y por eso mismo parecía imposible, cualquier mujer sería dichosa en sus brazos pero le parecía que no cualquiera podría estarlo, mucho menos ella que no era mas atractiva que el resto pero si menos interesante, repentinamente se sintió inquieta, él no parecía ser de aquellos que solían aprovecharse de las mujeres sin embargo jamás conoció a una ninguna de sus parejas y no sabía si quería hacerlo, debían ser mujeres hermosas y mucho mas interesantes, así que ¿que tenia ella de especial? se sentía insegura.

-Buenos días- la saludó él besando su cabellera cuando notó que estaba despierta.

-Hola- ella no lo vio a la cara pero se aferró a su pecho desnudo, temía que se despidiera de ella.

-¿Estas bien?- y repartió besos en toda su alborotada melena eso la hizo reír- Así esta mejor-

-¿Dormiste bien?- su voz era precavida.

-Fue la mejor noche de mi vida- eso la hizo sonrojar pero deseaba averiguar que pasaría. –Por favor dime que no evitas mirarme a los ojos porque te has arrepentido- la voz de él sonaba dolida.

-Pensé que tú te habrías arrepentido- declaró la ninja levantando la vista para encontrarse con un sorprendido y ofendido Hokage

-¡Después de nuestra noche juntos y después de todo lo que tuve que esperar, tú pensaste que me habría arrepentido!- su tono de voz era de reproche pero le había molestado que Sakura pudiera pensarlo, de pronto otra idea surgió -¿Acaso tú te has arrepentido?- quizá ella solo buscaba una salida.

-¡No!- ella contestó rápidamente –Claro que no- aseguró una vez más ocasionando que él le dedicara una sonrisa de alivio.

-Me alegra escucharlo- la acercó mas a él y se relajó-¿Segura que estas bien?- Sakura parecía tensa.

-Sí, solo debo acostumbrarme a tener a mi lado a un hombre tan atractivo e interesante que resulta ser mi Hokage- decidió relajarse, no deseaba atormentarse pensando en consecuencias, ya habría tiempo para preocuparse.

-Le fascinas al Hokage- susurró Kakashi ocasionando una risa abierta de parte de la ninja. Parecía comenzar a relajarse y se veía hermosa con el pelo alborotado y las mejillas sonrosadas, no quería moverse ni un centímetro.

-No quiero levantarme- y se abrazó más a él.

-Estamos de acuerdo- y se quedaron recostados un par de horas mas hablando de cualquier tema.

/

-¿Has pensado en tomar un descanso del hospital?- Ambos caminaban lentamente, él la abrazaba por el hombro.

-No- su corta respuesta le indicó que debía andar con cuidado sobre el tema.

-Me gustaría que lo pensaras- No entendía la razón por la que Sakura, con el miedo que comenzaba a desarrollar hacia la sangre, insistiera en estar ahí.

-¿Por qué?-

-El trabajo de ser Hokage es muy agotador, y si te tuviera junto a mí…- dejó su frase inconclusa, sabía que ella entendería.

-¿De veras quieres que te ayude con el asunto de ser Hokage?-

-Por supuesto, sino no te lo estaría te pidiendo-

-¿Puedo pensarlo?-

-Claro linda- no deseaba presionarla pero definitivamente por su propio bien y por deseos de tenerla cerca, la sacaría algún tiempo del hospital.

-Estamos cerca- anunció la ninja deteniéndose.

-Debes relajarte, estas con el Hokage ahora, eres intocable- ese comentario la hizo reír, amaba ese sonido y haría cuanto pudiera para escucharlo.

-Creo que solo me basta con poder hacer esto- se acercó, se paró de puntillas, bajó su máscara y lo besó, la electricidad que recorría el cuerpo de Kakashi no tenía comparación.-Lo que Naruto daría por hacer esto, y no hablo de besarte, me refiero a ver tu rostro- Sakura se tomó el tiempo para observar su rostro, aún no se acostumbraba, recorrió su rostro con la yema de sus dedos.

-No te dejará en paz cuando sepa de nosotros- intentaba no quedarse sin aliento cuando Sakura tenía sus manos sobre él, pero apenas y podía hablar.

-Tú eres Hokage, tú te encargas de las situaciones difíciles- le recordó dando un largo suspiro y acercándose a él tanto como para cerrar cualquier entre ellos.

-Estos días serán una locura- Sakura se alarmó al oír sus planes.

-No tienen que serlo- ella no deseaba dar a conocer su relación y su sutil comentario fue bien entendido por Kakashi.

-De acuerdo- pero su desilusión fue notable, no había razón para ocultar su relación y deseaba que ella lo entendiera.

-Me encantas- aseguró ella sincera. Pero para él no era suficiente.

-Estoy de acuerdo Sakura, es muy pronto, todo ha sido muy repentino para ti, para ambos-

-No quiero que lo aceptes, quiero que lo entiendas- Sakura tomó sus manos y parecía tratar de explicar sus ideas.- No me avergüenzo de nuestra relación, es un poco intimidante, de alguna forma me intimidas pero no me avergüenzas, de verdad me encantas, de verdad que si, pero eres mi Hokage- terminó por cubrir su rostro y tratar de aclarar mas sus ideas.

-¿Te intimido?- se acercó hacia ella para apreciar su reacción, y en efecto ella parecía cohibida, sus mejillas se sonrojaron visiblemente, mordía su labio y jugueteaba con sus manos.

-No deseo estar con nadie mas- ignoró la pregunta anterior pues estaba decidida a aclarar sus sentimientos. –No hay nadie mas- se quedaba sin palabras.

-Lo entiendo- Esta vez Kakashi estaba complacido con su respuesta.

-Y no me digas Sakura, siento como si regañaras a una niña pequeña- Sakura terminó su reproche y antes de reaccionar Kakashi la abrazaba fuertemente, ella correspondió y lo abrazó como si fuera una almohada.

-¿Te intimido linda?- volvió a repetir su pregunta y ambos comenzaron a reír, una complicidad comenzaba a surgir entre ambos.

-Sabes que sí- y comenzaron a caminar manteniendo una distancia prudente, no deseaban ser sorprendidos.


	11. PROBLEMAS

CAPITULO 10 PROBLEMAS

-Hokage- sama- saludó Shino que cuidaba la entrada de la aldea-Sakura-san-

-Buen día Shino- Sakura le devolvió el saludo y Kakashi asintió a modo de respuesta.

-Me alegra verlo tan recuperado Hokage-

-Puedes agradecerle a mi enfermera- Sakura enrojeció, tardaría en perder esa timidez sobre su relación, incluso aunque nadie lo supiera ella aún no se acostumbraba a él en ese sentido, era adorable ante sus ojos.

-Yo debo reportarme en el hospital, seguramente me esperan- la ninja aún trataba de controlar su violento sonrojo- Shino, Kakashi sensei-sama- Estaba nerviosa por lo que su despedida fue por demás cómica.

-Sakura cuando te reportes en el hospital ven a verme- y como estaba de espaldas hacia el ninja que cuidaba la puerta le guiñó un ojo a su actual pareja. La ninja solo asintió y se alejó rápidamente.

/

El Hokage se encontraba en su oficina, analizando lo sucedido en el último día y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, estaba complacido, ella era única mujer que había logrado llamar su atención en todos los sentidos, era inteligente, perspicaz, madura aun para su edad, tenía carácter, era decidida y fuerte pero además era hermosa, su belleza era única, era fresca, sensual, lo volvía jodidamente loco. Se hubiera pasado todo el día pensando en ella pero tenía un asunto urgente que requería toda su atención.

-Adelante- y entró la persona que esperaba.

-¿Me necesita Hokage?-

-Gracias por venir tan pronto Shikamaru- debía abordar sus preocupaciones rápidamente- Como sabes mi equipo fue tras los ninjas renegados causantes de mi emboscada, ellos lograron localizarlos y acabar con ellos- Kakashi hizo una pausa para que Shikamaru asimilara. Este asintió y el Hokage continuó- con tres de ellos- aclaración que logró captar toda la atención del ninja.

-Maldición- el ninja captó la información rápidamente- ¿Cuántos eran?-

-Fueron cinco, pero ignoro si puede haber mas, se dividieron cuando mi equipo logró localizarlos y alcanzarlos…-

-Pudieron haberse separado antes de su emboscada- continuó la frase- Así que por lo menos quedan dos ninjas renegados y desconocemos el numero exacto- la preocupación era evidente.

-Estos meses han sido duros, la paz ha sido muy costosa para cada país y mantenerla aun mas, esto es grave, amenazan la estabilidad de los países, me atacaron a plena luz del día no muy lejos de la aldea, fue descarado y las aldeas temerosas buscaran una respuesta rápida aunque no sea la correcta-

-Su miedo les hará voltear hacia su aldea vecina y culparlos- Shikamaru también reconocía lo delicado de la situación.-En la aldea misma está pasando, la gente habla, busca una explicación por el atentado contra su Hokage y muchos de ellos ya dudan de los que antes fueron sus aliados, que problemático-

-Debemos actuar rápidamente- buscaba uno de sus acertados consejos.

-¿Habló con el Kazakage al respecto?-

-Sí-

-Creo que fue correcto hacerlo, ¿Cuál fue el acuerdo final?-

-Hablaríamos con nuestros respectivos hombres de confianza-

-El Kazakage es un joven razonable, mas que el resto de los Kages, sin incluirlo a usted, le tiene gran estima y confianza y no dudo de su buen juicio, no adelanta conclusiones y por ello es nuestro mejor aliado; los Kages podrían interpretarlo como una tentativa de ataque y desconfiar de nosotros, buscarían individualmente a los culpables y antes de acabar con ellos intentarían buscar su aldea su origen y de ser de su aldea los eliminarían sin decir nada, guardarían esa información para no exponerse ante los demás pero sembraran la duda- Shikamaru dio una pausa.

-La primera pregunta que recibiré será si conozco su aldea de origen, tienes razón porque yo mismo busqué su banda y el Kazakage también preguntó-

-Aún si la hubiera visto y lo dijera ante todos los Kages la aldea de origen de los ninjas renegados se sentiría atacada y como defensa nos atacaría a nosotros y a nuestra confiabilidad, no estamos preparados para esta situación- El ninja parecía fastidiado.

-El silencio también es peligroso- Kakashi tampoco veía una solución- Si atacan otra aldea y confieso que yo mismo fui su victima en el pasado concluirían que no me interesa la seguridad del resto-

-¿Cómo sabemos que usted fue la primera victima?- una nueva duda surgió.

-Lo más sensato sería ocultarlo al resto de los países por ahora- concluyó Kakashi.

-Estoy de acuerdo, con el Kazakage alerta es suficiente por ahora, la vigilancia será mayor y podrán tomar las medidas adecuadas-

-¿Qué pasa si atacan de nuevo, debería darles la información?-

-No- Shikamaru parecía muy seguro- Los ninjas renegados no portaban banda, pudieron ser de varias aldeas distintas… o de una sola- la posibilidad de una nueva guerra estremeció a ambos.

-¿Crees en una posibilidad así?-

-Después de la guerra quedó claro cuan fuertes son los integrantes de su equipo, Naruto, no hay persona que no sepa de él y no hay aldea que no sepa de su fuerza, tenemos a los ninjas mas fuertes incluyéndolo Hokage y lo saben, nos temen porque Madara nació en esta aldea, Obito era su compañero y nos culpan, no podemos confiar- Kakashi se vio sorprendido ante esa observación, deseaba creer que después de la guerra no había quedado rastro de rencor pero Shikamaru le abrió los ojos.

-Solo podemos esperar para ver si atacan de nuevo-

-Aún eso podría ser falso- Kakashi lo miró interrogante- No pudieron acabar con usted pero pueden fingir un ataque y asegurar que son ninjas de nuestra aldea, argumento suficiente para defenderse y atacarnos y nadie querría apoyarnos salvo la Arena, sin mencionar que no tenemos la mínima idea de si efectivamente algún ninja pertenece aquí, solo podemos hacer

conjeturas - concluyó resignado.

-Debemos reunirnos con el Kazakage-

-Cuanto antes pero lo mas secreto posible, si las aldeas lo saben podrían sospechar algo si son culpables o malinterpretar en el caso de que efectivamente no sepan nada, además que de cuidar su seguridad debe ser una prioridad-

-Seguiré tu consejo- aseguró el Hokage.

-Menudos problemas se avecinan- Ambos estaban consientes de la situación.

-Son demasiadas probabilidades-


	12. SOLO

CAPITULO 11 SOLO

Kakashi estaba aun en el despacho Hokage, había estado hablando un largo tiempo con Shikamaru, era una situación grave y ambos lo sabían, por lo que la solución no estaba cerca; estaba exhausto, cansado y sobre todo preocupado.

-Adelante- unos golpes a su puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos pero amaba esa interrupción.

-¿Estas ocupado?- Sakura parecía nerviosa pero mostraba una hermosa sonrisa. El sonrió automáticamente.

-Ven aquí- y extendió sus manos esperando que Sakura se acercara y las tomara, cuando lo hizo la acercó a él y descansó su rostro en el vientre de su amada.

-Luces cansado- Sakura peinó el cabello gris de de Kakashi, enredó algunos mechones e intentaba darle forma -¿Esta todo bien?- la ninja comenzaba a inquietarse.

-No, pero ahora lo soluciono- se puso de pie, sin soltar la cintura de joven amante, bajó su mascara y la besó. Sakura se aferró a los fuertes brazos de Kakashi y disfrutó del íntimo contacto. –Ahora todo esta bien-

-Me alegra ayudar- y volvió a besarlo pero solo rápidamente. –Sé que tienes asuntos muy importantes que debes resolver y muchos de ellos son confidenciales pero si puedo ayudar…- su ofrecimiento era muy dulce y su preocupación por él lo conmovía.

-Tú eres toda la ayuda que puedo necesitar- aunque podía contar con la discreción de Sakura no deseaba incluirla en los problemas que parecían avecinarse, lo haría a su debido tiempo. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella e inhaló su aroma.

-Sé que solo quieres hacerme sentir útil- se quejó ella pero sin intención de reclamarle.

-Oh linda si supieras lo que quiero hacerte- y comenzó a besar su cuello y deleitarse con su sabor, la suavidad y el aroma que desprendía era placentero para cada sentido, escuchó un suspiro relajado que lo invitó a continuar.

-¿Sabes donde estamos?- la voz de Sakura sonaba entrecortada y a pesar de sus palabras no parecía desear alejarse, por el contrario, se acercó mas.

-Sé donde quiero estar, ¿eso basta?- el tono seductor que usó para susurrar a su oído fue por demás sugerente. Kakashi la atrajo aun mas, volvió a sentarse en la silla y la tumbó sobre él, no tenia intenciones de separarse de ella.

Se tomó unos segundos para observar su rostro y lo encontró ligeramente sonrojado pero la timidez que mostraba Sakura no le impidió besarlo de nuevo, suavemente y disfrutando de el sabor de ambos mezclado, la intensidad comenzaba a subir peligrosamente; Kakashi comenzó a explorar la espalda de la ninja, subió la blusa y acarició la piel desnuda, era suave, muy suave, la piel mas suave que había tocado, cada centímetro era perfecto y sus sentidos reaccionaban a esa placentera sensación. Por su parte Sakura se aferró al pecho de su amante, bajó hasta su cuello y disfrutó de su sabor, de la sensación de sentir el pulso de Kakashi contra sus labios, la forma en la que él ansioso se aferraba más a su espalda y emitía ligeros gruñidos alternando con largos suspiros entrecortados.

-Joder linda- apenas y podía articular palabras, aunque solo eran caricias superficiales lo comenzaban a excitar casi de forma automática.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- susurró la ninja en su oído.

-No por favor- casi suplicaba Kakashi, no recordaba sentirse tan necesitado.

-Diablos- Antes de que Kakashi pudiera reaccionar Sakura se había levantado, estaba nerviosa y alarmada, ante la mirada de confusión de Kakashi la ninja apuntó en silencio ante la puerta y con una voz apenas audible susurró: Naruto esta afuera- el asombro de Kakashi igualó al de su pareja, no había escuchado a su alumno, no era su costumbre tener la guardia tan baja. Sakura trataba de contener su risa y acomodaba su blusa y peinaba su cabello, le señaló su rostro y él subió su mascara.

-Adelante Naruto- dijo una vez que ambos estaban más tranquilos, Naruto abrió inmediatamente y para fortuna de ambos seguía tan despistado como en la infancia.

-¿Por qué ha tardado en recibirme sensei?- quizá no tanto. Sakura era pésima disimulando, su rostro ya había cambiado de color, por suerte Naruto no la veía a ella.

-Soy el Hokage Naruto y me tomo mi tiempo, ¿En que te puedo ayudar?- contestó con una ligera sonrisa.

-Solo buscaba a Sakura, quedó de alcanzarnos para comer algo después de hablar con usted y pensé que ya se estaba retrasando, así que vine por ella- se explicó con su típica sonrisa pero el Hokage no le perdonaba tan imprudente interrupción.

-Te dije que iría Naruto, no era necesario que me buscaras- Sakura se acercó a su amigo claramente dispuesta a irse con el.

-Sakura, Naruto ¿vienen?- Sasuke apareció para colmo del Hokage.

-Ya- anunció Sakura tan distraída que se acercó a Kakashi para despedirse de él, cuando se encontraba solo a unos pasos de él se detuvo en seco consiente de sus intenciones, Kakashi la contemplaba divertido y se puso de pie recortando la distancia con el único propósito de ponerla nerviosa. –Avíseme si tiene algún otro problema con su recuperación- y funcionó, su rostro cambio de color nuevamente y sus ojos se abrieron asustados, se dio media vuelta y se unió a sus compañeros que la esperaban. Se giró antes de salir y se dedicaron una mirada y sonrisa cómplice.

Se quedó solo de nuevo, estaba muy solo sin ella, lo sabia; Sakura aun era joven, le gustaba pasar el tiempo libre con amigos, reunirse por las noches y charlar animadamente, él estaba viejo para esas cosas pero amaba que ella fuera tan fresca, el espíritu animado de su amante le alegraba el suyo propio sin embargo no dejaba de reconocer los riesgo que había, podía irse de su lado tan rápido como había llegado, su joven corazón podría elegir a otro. Suspiró pesadamente, escucho la puerta abrirse y entró Sakura corriendo, se acercó rápidamente y bajó su mascara para besarlo tiernamente, el correspondió de inmediato.

-No pude despedirme- se justificó la ninja con una sonrisa y desapareciendo tan rápido como apareció. Ella valía cada riesgo, cada minuto y cada sacrificio; una sonrisa se formó en su boca, aun seguía con la mascara abajo, pero aun estaba solo.


	13. NO SOY TAN INUTIL

CAPITULO 12 NO SOY TAN INUTIL

Kakashi como de costumbre se encontraba en su oficina y no de muy buen humor, había esperado pasar la noche con Sakura pero debido a la reunión con sus compañeros no había podido y lo mas frustrante era que Sasuke estaba con ella, no olvidaba que meses atrás Sakura le había pedido a su compañero que la dejara ir con él y de no ser por el mismo Sasuke ella se habría marchado sin dudarlo, sabía que debía dejar ese incidente en el pasado pero aun pesaba mucho en su memoria, parecía haberse quedado incrustado.

-Adelante- alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Hola- la voz de Sakura llamó su atención y levantó la vista hacia ella que sonreía alegremente.

-Me alegra verte- le dedicó una sonrisa intentando disipar sus dudas.

-¿Todo esta bien?-

-¿Qué tal tu noche?- ignoró su pregunta.

-Me gusta estar con ellos- no parecía querer dar mas detalles y Kakashi luchaba por contener su frustración.

-Parecías muy emocionada ayer creí que tendrías mas que contar- sabía a donde llevaba la conversación y él mismo se odiaba por eso.

-¿Estas molesto por lo de anoche?-

-Solo quiero saber cómo estuvo tu noche- tenía que mantenerse bajo control.

-Estoy contigo, ¿lo olvidas?- ella adivinaba fácilmente sus dudas.

-Hace un tiempo querías estar con alguien mas- ese reproche sorprendió a la kunoichi y hasta el mismo Hokage que no podía reprimir sus palabras.

-Te dije que ya no quería estar con Sasuke, incluso antes de lo que pasó entre nosotros y no parecías dudar de mí- el tono dolido de ella era evidente –Vine a verte con la única intención de comunicarte que había decidido dejar el hospital y aceptar tu ofrecimiento- su reproche no conmovió a Kakashi que permaneció en silencio –Lo de Sasuke fue hace mucho tiempo, hace casi un año que no lo veo- intentaba explicar pero como Kakashi seguía en silencio se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa Sakura- la voz de Kakashi la detuvo pero seguía de espaldas hacia él -¿Cómo puedes estar segura que ya no te interesa si ni siquiera has estado con él?, dime anoche que lo viste ¿tu estomago no se encogió de emoción?, :es fácil decir que ya no sientes nada por alguien sino lo estas viendo, el desafío es verlo, escuchar su voz y ser capaz de decir: esto ya no es lo que quiero:(1), ¿Tú puedes decir eso? -Terminó y Sakura salió en silencio dejándolo solo.

1 Nota: frase sacada de una imagen.

Odiaba la conversación a la que la había empujado pero ella necesitaba estar consiente de sus pensamientos y de los suyos propios, si hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada Sakura le habría dicho que estaba dispuesta a dejar el hospital y todo hubiera sido fácil, pero él no quería que fuera fácil quería que fuera correcto y para ello Sakura debía responder preguntas sino a él a ella misma. Decía no estar ya interesada en su compañero, e incluso él lo llegó a creer, pero ella no había tenido tiempo de asimilar sus sentimientos, Sasuke la abandonó muy rápido después de la guerra así que hasta ahora ella solo conocía su ausencia, pero ahora que él había vuelto… Ella podía tener la oportunidad de estar a su lado, Sasuke no tenia la intención de irse pronto, ambos tenían tiempo.

Había soñado tanto con ella que ahora le sorprendió la facilidad con la que había despertado.

/

-¿Quería verme maestra?- Sakura estaba frente a Tsunade.

-Sí, tengo una proposición para ti- La ex Hokage estudiaba cuidadosamente el rostro de su alumna –Quiero que vengas conmigo y Shizune, sería un viaje de varios meses pero creo que te vendría bien alejarte un poco de aquí- su ofrecimiento sorprendió a la ninja que se quedó en silencio analizando la oferta, Tsunade esperaba en silencio su respuesta, no había hablado con Kakashi pero su respuesta aclararía lo sucedido entre su alumna y el Hokage, sabía que no había otra cosa que pudiera retenerla.

/

-Adelante- Kakashi seguía en su oficina intentando concentrarse, debía escribir el pergamino que le enviaría al Kazakage pero estaba falto de ideas y ánimos.

-Así que te saliste con la tuya- Tsunade estaba frente a él, de pronto recordó el ofrecimiento que le haría a Sakura y supo de lo que hablaba.

-¿Ella te lo dijo?- no sabía si aún podía utilizar la palabra nosotros por lo que evitó usarla.

-No, pero está decidida a quedarse- Kakashi se preguntó a que debía su extraña decisión.

-Entiendo- aún estaba confundido.

-¿Qué esta pasando Kakashi?- el tono autoritario de la ex Hokage lo obligó a hablar. -¿Están juntos?- él se encogió de hombros y respondió.

-Ella necesita estar segura de intentar algo conmigo, no soy joven Godaime, no me apetece salir con ella por las noches y divertirme en un bar cualquiera, por no mencionar que ahora soy el Hokage, debo madurar cada día, proteger a mi aldea y no quiero incluir a mis preocupaciones despertar cada día y preguntarme si mi novia esta segura de estar conmigo, estoy viejo para eso- se explicó lo mejor que pudo.

-Te preocupa Sasuke- ella concluyó.

-Y me preocupan sus inquietudes, no quiero estar escondiéndome de nadie, necesito a alguien que quiera sostener mi mano en publico sabes?-

-No creo que te equivoques Kakashi, todo lo que quieres esta bien pero Sakura aún es joven y no podemos culparla por eso- esa era una invitación a rendirse con Sakura.

-Deberías quedarte unos días mas por aquí por si cambia de opinión- sugirió Kakashi.

-Lo haré- Tsunade se despidió y salió de su oficina dejándolo solo. Quería pensar en ella, en una razón para no rendirse pero tenía un pergamino que escribir.

….

Era pasada de la media noche y Kakashi aún seguía en su oficina, ya había terminado el pergamino y hasta lo había enviado sin embargo aunque no le gustaba mucho esa oficina tampoco tenia otro lugar más apetecible donde estar.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Sakura apareció frente a él, fue una verdadera sorpresa para el Hokage que se acomodó en su asiento dispuesto a escuchar lo que ella tuviera que decir.

-Te eché de menos- su declaración era sincera y él lo sabía –Hoy estuve con Sasuke y lo único que hacia era compararlo contigo, pensar en ti y desear que fueras tú quien paseaba conmigo, sé que parezco confundida y lo estoy pero no sobre Sasuke sino sobre ti y las razones de quererme- las palabras de Sakura lo sorprendieron, nunca llegó a imaginar que dudara de el amor que le tenía. –Es que no lo entiendo…- ella de verdad no comprendía. –Yo no soy tan interesante-

-:Amo tu capacidad de ignorar el desastre que puedo llegar a ser: (2)- casi gritaba pero ella debía entenderlo, era como buscar agua en el desierto y encontrar un océano, desear luz y encontrarse iluminado por una estrella, ella era demasiado para todos, tenia magia.

Nota 2: frase de Marco Valerio.

-Intenté ser mas fuerte para que Sasuke pudiera notarme, me esforcé cuando tenía ** años y no logré que me notara, mejoré cuando tenía ** (3) años y tampoco logró verme, sé que jamás seré tan fuerte como él pero luché a su lado, no soy tan inútil- Sakura lloraba- Cuando la guerra terminó ya no me interesaba por Sasuke pero aún así le pedí que me dejara ir con él, quería saber si alguien tan fuerte como él podría reconocerme y no lo hizo, no soy tan inútil- ahora sollozaba, Kakashi estaba amargamente sorprendido por sus palabras, ella no podía pensar eso.

Nota: no estoy segura de las edad que maneja la serie, la primera edad se refiere a cuando se formó el equipo 7, la segunda cuando Sasuke abandonó la aldea y ella pidió a Tsunade la entrenara.

-Sakura…- tenía que quitarle esas ideas.

-Si Sasuke no fue capaz de notarme, cómo es que alguien como tú, más fuerte y que es el Hokage podría fijarse en mí-Sakura se dio la vuelta y bajó su rostro cubierto de lágrimas. –No soy tan inútil- y repitió.

-Basta- Kakashi la abrazaba por la espalda y besaba su cabellera –No sigas, no puedo escuchar tantas mentiras y tonterías, Joder Sakura tú eres la ninja mas fuerte que he conocido, no puedes creer tantas estupideces- estaba molesto con ella. –Yo noté cuando te hiciste mas fuerte, noté tu fortaleza y tus progresos, noté cuando creciste y me maravilló lo que vi, mucho antes de que tú misma notaras tu propio potencial yo ya lo conocía; Amo lo que eres, lo que fuiste, lo que serás incluso amo lo que jamás serás- la giró y levanto su rostro húmedo por las lagrimas y la obligó a verlo a los ojos.

-¿De verdad Kakashi?- una ligera sonrisa se asomó tímidamente.

-Puedes estar segura- le aseguró bajando su máscara y besándola, pero no tiernamente sino hasta un poco brusco para que sus palabras se impregnaran también; amaba a esa mujer con cada defecto que pudiera tener. Sakura correspondió su beso inmediatamente, Kakashi se aferró a su cintura y la acercó tanto como era posible, la necesitaba, ahora.

Bajó más de su cintura y subió su falda, ella mordió su labio y emitió un suave gemido, suficiente para Kakashi que la cargó y depositó sobre la mesa, separó las piernas de su amante y se acercó mas a ella, la besó invadiendo su boca, explorando cada centímetro de piel con o sin tela y sin orden aparente, primero sentía sus piernas para luego subir a su cuello y rostro y acariciarlo con las yemas de sus dedos y para finalizar se aferraba a su cintura levantando la blusa hasta que finalmente se decidió a sacarla por completo, se detuvo unos momentos para observarla y se apoderó de sus labios nuevamente pero después bajó hasta su cuello y succionó lo suficiente para no dejar marca pero no se detuvo continuó bajando hasta su clavícula y la delineó con su lengua escuchando ahogados gemidos y sintió como Sakura cerró las piernas encerrándolo contra ella y tirando suavemente de su cabello, él estaba en la gloria y se encargaría de disfrutar cada momento, seguía disfrutando del pecho de su amante cubierto aun con un sujetador de encaje que hizo que la respiración de Kakashi faltara, sintió las delicadas manos de Sakura llegar hasta su espalda y subir su camisa hasta sacarla por completo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la ninja besaba su cuello y bajaba peligrosamente hasta su hombro que mordió ligeramente, sintió una descarga de adrenalina y gemidos de placer puro salían de su garganta, las manos de ella llegaron hasta su pantalón y jugueteaban con el borde.

-No pares- le pidió completamente rendido a ella, Sakura obedeció y bajó ligeramente su pantaloncillo y tocando su piel desnuda pero parecía dudosa de continuar él se dio cuenta de su timidez, la besó tiernamente y ambos se vieron a los ojos, puso sus manos sobre las de ella y la ayudó a bajar sus pantaloncillos y ropa interior, ella parecía avergonzada pero una mirada de deseo apareció en sus ojos, Kakashi también sentía la energía que surgía entre ambos, con sus manos aun entrelazadas la bajó de su escritorio y las puso en el cuerpo de la ninja, bajó hasta su falda y la bajó, la ninja que ahora solo estaba en ropa interior lo vio expectante, Kakashi subió sus manos entrelazadas y besó las de la chica, ella sonrió conmovida de su gentileza, él quería que aprendiera a confiar en él, bajó de nuevo aun con las manos entrelazadas y esta vez bajo las bragas de Sakura que suspiró entrecortadamente, se acercó y cuando sus cuerpos se tocaron ambos gimieron excitados, Kakashi la volvió a cargar penetrando en ella, caminó unos pasos y la espalda de Sakura encontró la pared, el ninja la acorraló ante los suspiros entrecortados de ella que se aferraba a su espalda, comenzó a moverse y encontró la gloria, la forma en la que ella se movía contra él y se aferraba a su cadera era excitante, demasiado, aumentó el ritmo y la fuerza que fueron bien recibidos por ella. –Di mi nombre- le pidió a la ninja contra su oído.

-Kakashi- susurró para placer de su amante que complacido ejerció aun mas fuerza.

-Otra vez- ordenó mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Kakashi- la ninja susurró inmediatamente sumergida en el placer, gemía excitada y su respiración era entrecortada en busca de aire, pero él solo aumentó el ritmo y la empujó mas sobre el muro, la sintió entregarse por completo y supo que su final estaba cerca pero no disminuyó sus embestidas hasta que sintió como las piernas de Sakura se cerraban mas contra su cadera para llegar al orgasmo que segundos después el alcanzó. –Kakashi- volvió a susurrar la ninja contra su cuello totalmente agotada.

-Sakura- respondió el ninja satisfecho y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro….


	14. INQUIETUDES

CAPITULO 13 INQUIETUDES

UNA SEMANA DESPUES.

Kakashi estaba en oficina y una gran sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro, solo le bastaba recordar la noche anterior para necesitarla de nuevo, su relación aun era un secreto pero ahora conociendo las inseguridades de Sakura no le molestaba guardar ese y todos los secretos que hicieran falta.

Había mucho trabajo como siempre pero desde ese día no le importaba.

-¿Me estas escuchando?- Sakura sostenía unas hojas frente a su rostro y lo veía impaciente.

-Siempre linda- y le giñó un ojo pero Sakura esta vez no se sonrojó sino que exhaló desesperada, parecía liberarse de su timidez con el paso de los días y de las noches.

-Un pergamino del Kazakage- le repitió. Kakashi había estado esperándolo desde hace días.

-Claro- Sakura captó la reacción y supo que debía salir, le dedicó una sonrisa y salió.

El Hokage leyó el pergamino enviado, la reunión se llevaría a cabo mañana sin falta y habría que comenzar a hacer los preparativos. Llamó a Sakura.

-Adelante- y Sakura entró –Linda te he dicho que tú no necesitas tocar- le recordó.

-¿Qué necesitas?-

-A ti, pero temo que tendrá que esperar, por ahora dile a Shikamaru que necesito verlo-

-Ahora mismo- y salió con una sonrisa, desde que dejó el hospital parecía mas fresca.

….

-Adelante- Sakura y Shikamaru entraron.

-Los dejaré- Sakura era muy perspicaz sobre asuntos que debían tratarse con discreción.

-La reunión será mañana- le confirmó una vez que estuvieron solos.

-Naruto y Sasuke deberán partir inmediatamente- Habían acordado entre ambas Aldeas, la Arena la Hoja, enviar a ninjas de confianza para asegurar el trayecto y el lugar de reunión, al día siguiente los Kages se reunirían. –Pero creo que Sasuke debe quedarse en la aldea- el cambio de planes sorprendió a Kakashi.

-¿Naruto estará bien solo?-

-Solo nosotros cuatro conocemos la situación, yo tendré que ir como apoyo y Naruto debe ir para protección de todos, incluso la suya pero Sasuke podría quedarse, alguien debe estar en la Aldea, alguien que sepa lo que está pasando afuera- su punto de vista era muy acertado.

-Entiendo- lo mejor era seguir las instrucciones de Shikamaru. -¿Pero por qué dejar a Sasuke?-

-Simple despiste, cuando la Aldea sepa que Naruto salió de misión y usted también se preocuparan y aunque Naruto tiene mas respeto que Sasuke en esta Aldea si lo ven a él creerán que no corren peligro pues de ser así usted hubiera dejado a Naruto, deducirán que usted no tardará en volver y no habrá pánico ni rumores, aunque preferiría que su salida fuera totalmente secreta como la del Kazakage-

-Tienes razón- no podía ni discutirlo.

-¿Por qué no se lo ha dicho a Sakura?- esa pregunta sorprendió al Hokage.

-¿Crees que debería hacerlo?-

-No, esta podría ser una situación muy sencilla y solo la preocuparía y mas teniendo en cuenta que debe salir de la Aldea mañana- su respuesta lo dejó confundido.

-Llama a Naruto y Sasuke- le pidió cambiando de tema, el ninja asintió y salió. No deseaba involucrar a Sakura, no quería que esa sonrisa despreocupada se borrara, haría lo que fuera para protegerla. Hablaría con ella solo de ser necesario.

/

El Hokage tenía frente a él a dos de sus alumnos.

-El plan ha cambiado, Naruto tendrás que ir solo y asegurarte que el camino y el lugar del encuentro son seguros- Los ninjas parecieron sorprendidos ante los nuevos planes. –Sasuke te quedaras y cuidaras de la Aldea- concluyó para sorpresa de ambos.

-¿Estas seguro Kakashi?- Sasuke era el mas sorprendido.

-Si, alguien que conozca la situación debe quedarse en la Aldea- aclaró. –Naruto es mejor que te vayas de inmediato, nos veremos mañana en el punto de reunión- Naruto acató las ordenes a pesar de estar confundido por el cambio de planes, sin duda estaba madurando.

-Lo veré mañana sensei- se despidió Naruto y dejó a los dos ninjas solos.

-Tendrás que cuidar de la Aldea Sasuke- le advirtió –Y de Sakura- no le gustaba esta ultima petición pero tenia que confiársela a alguien.

-Humpt-

-Hablo en serio Sasuke, sino vuelvo el mismo día por la noche significa que hay problemas, nada debe retrasar mi regreso-

-Entiendo -contestó serio y Kakashi supo que podía confiar en él. -¿Por qué Sakura no sabe nada?- otra vez esa pregunta.

-No tenemos por que preocuparla- se defendió y pareció una buena respuesta.

-Puedo cuidar de ella- lo dijo con una sonrisa que molestó al Hokage.

-Solo asegúrate que este bien, ella es una ninja muy fuerte-

-Lo he notado, creo que vale la pena- sabía lo que estaba insinuando.

-No creo que sea el indicado Sasuke- Kakashi aseguró con una sonrisa de molestia, era su chica.

-Bueno tendré tiempo de para averiguarlo, me quedaré a cuidarla- fue suficiente para el Kage que se levantó de su silla.

-Sera mejor que tomes mi consejo Sasuke, ella es demasiado- la tensión entre ambos comenzaba a aumentar.

-Creo que correré el riesgo- ninguno de los dos parecía ceder y Sasuke no comprendía por qué Kakashi lo apartaba de su alumna a la que aun creía perdidamente enamorada de él y Kakashi no entendía la insistencia de su alumno por su compañera a la que antes ignoraba descaradamente. Ambos se miraban fijamente con una sonrisa burlona intentando molestarse entre si, de pronto la puerta se abrió y sin aviso entró la dama en cuestión.

-Kakashi- pero cuando notó la presencia de su compañero cambió su saludo- Kakashi-sama, ha llegado un pergamino para usted- pero ninguno de los dos ninjas dejó de observar al otro, la ninja que pareció no notar la tensión intervino. –Hola Sasuke, ¿tienes una misión?- lo saludó, el ninja sonrió una última vez al Hokage antes de girar para ver a su compañera.

-Tengo que cuidarte- respondió ante la mirada confusa de la ninja y salió por la puerta tranquilamente.

-¿Sasuke esta bien?-ella seguía confundida ante la escena que acababa de ver, pero Kakashi solo se encogió de hombros, no le gusta que ella se interesara por él ni siquiera un poco.

-¿De quien es el pergamino, alguna noticia urgente?- necesitaba distraer su mente.

-De hecho no hay pergamino- le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa que el ninja aceptó inmediatamente; Se acercó a ella y la abrazó respirando su aroma, debía hablar con ella.

-Mañana saldré de la Aldea, iré a la Arena- sintió como ella se tensó bajo sus brazos, era una noticia repentina pero la mitad era mentira, pero ella se relajó rápidamente, eso lo sorprendió.

-¿Me llevaras contigo?- una sonrisa le iluminó su delicado rostro y le partió a él el corazón.

-Lo siento linda- ella pareció mas sorprendida que decepcionada –Pero solo serán un par de días- trató de distraer la mente de Sakura que ya comenzaba a sacar conclusiones.

-Lo entiendo, solo ten cuidado- su cara reflejaba preocupación, sabía que era misión importante, la fuerza con la que Kakashi se estaba aferrando a ella era un mal augurio.

-Estaré bien- declaró pero hasta él estaba inquieto, quizás era por la posibilidad de enfrentarse a un problema tan grande otra vez, alejarse de ella cuando era el lugar donde encontraba paz, ella era un refugio. -¿Crees que sea posible pasar la noche juntos?- le encantaba sentir el calor de ella durante toda la noche, oler su aroma y sentirse junto a ella.

-Por supuesto- ella comenzaba inquietarse también, algo estaba pasando y algo mas grande sucedería.


	15. RESPUESTAS

CAPITULO 14 RESPUESTAS

Kakashi llevaba horas despierto, había sido una buena idea dormir junto a Sakura, de no haberlo hecho quizás no habría dormido en toda la noche y su mente no hubiera estado tranquila, con ella a su lado solo podía enfocarse en ella, en su tranquila respiración, en algunos gestos que hacia al dormir, en su boca ligeramente abierta y en la paz que emitía, lo tenia embelesado pero tenia que marcharse; se levantó silenciosamente y se vistió, la observó por un par de minutos mas.

-Adiós linda, recuerda que te amo- sus palabras sonaban a una despedida, algo iba a suceder pero él volvería a ella no importaba como. Salió por la ventana del cuarto de la chica en total silencio, su padre dormía abajo y no era la primera vez que casi lograba despertarlo, antes por poco los había atrapado durmiendo en la misma cama pero Sakura logró esconderlo bajo montones de sabanas justo a tiempo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, comenzaba a crear buenos recuerdos a su lado. El volvería a ella.

/

No le gustaba salir de la Aldea y mucho menos cuando la razón era solucionar lo que parecía un grave problema.

-Vamos a buen ritmo, llegaremos a tiempo- habló Shikamaru, que aunque luchaba por mantenerse sereno lo conocía bastante bien para saber que su mente no tenia descanso.

Apenas estaba amaneciendo, los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban por las copas de los arboles y el rocío comenzaba a descender dejando pequeñas gotas en el pasto. Seguramente Sakura ya estaría despierta.

-Todo parece muy tranquilo- observó el Hokage inquieto.

-Si- ambos se mantuvieron alerta hasta que llegaron al punto de encuentro; una pequeña cabaña fabricada por la Arena especialmente para la reunión.

Naruto salió para su encuentro y con un gesto afirmativo indicó que todo estaba bien.

-Sensei, Gaara lo espera- informó con mucha seriedad. -¿Algún cambio en la Aldea?-

-Ninguno- y los tres entraron para reunirse con el Kazakage.

Allí dentro se encontraban Gaara, Kankuro y otro ninja que debía tener la confianza absoluta del Kazakage.

-Hokage- saludó Gaara –Shikamaru- y los ninjas a su alrededor ofrecieron sus respetos.

-Kazakage- Kakashi devolvió el saludo y sus respetos a los demás ninjas.

-Temo que la situación es mas grave de lo que pensamos, un grupo de ninjas intentó atacarme ayer, a plena luz de día- Gaara explicó ante los sorprendidos y preocupados ninjas.

-¿Cómo pasó?- Shikamaru deseaba encontrar similitudes antes de sacar conclusiones-

-Cuando despedí al equipo que revisaría el camino para nuestra reunión estaba en la entrada de la Aldea y 5 ninjas aparecieron, no tenían bandas y no pronunciaron ninguna palabra- era un suceso parecido al de Kakashi y todos lo sabían. –se retiraron de inmediato cuando Kankuro y Temari aparecieron junto a mí, no creí conveniente seguirlos, necesitamos una estrategia.- declaró consiente de la situación, que dos grupos atacaran a los respectivos Kages de las Aldeas era un acto descarado.

-¿Ha recibido alguna noticia del resto de los países?- Shikamaru volvió a preguntar, a Kakashi no le molestaba que él hiciera las preguntas pues eran las adecuadas, además de confiar en su inteligencia.

-Ninguna- los ninjas de la Hoja creían en su honestidad.

-Tampoco nosotros hemos tenido noticias, ninguna- Kakashi comenzaba a desconfiar del silencioso comportamiento de las Aldeas. Después de la guerra la única que había mantenido el contacto con ellos era la Arena.

-¿Cuál es nuestra mejor opción?- Kankuro se interesó.

-Debemos saber a que nos enfrentamos- Shikamaru debía poner sus ideas en orden.

-El próximo ataque descarta a otra Aldea-

-No necesariamente Naruto, podría ser un intento para ganarse nuestra confianza-

-Además no sabemos a que Aldea pertenecen los ninjas- todos participaba en la conversación salvo los Kages que escuchaban en silencio.

-Ahora mas que nunca estoy convencido que los ninjas pertenecen a una sola Aldea- la conclusión de Shikamaru llamó la atención de todos, que guardaban silencio para que continuara. –Cuando Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se enfrentaron a ellos por primera vez solo mencionaron ser ninjas renegados de distintas Aldeas, pero si afirmación fuera cierta, ¿Por qué quitarse la banda?, si no les molesta atacar a los Kages a plena luz del día por qué le molesta identificarse; además claramente solo les interesa atacar a nuestros gobernantes, no es coincidencia que huyeran cuando los hermanos del Kazakage aparecieran, si solo fuese gusto por la sangre sin dudar hubieran atacado, ni tan siquiera intentaron seguir al grupo que había partido poco antes- todos continuaban en total silencio asimilando las palabras del estratega.

-Creo que es una opción razonable- por primera habló Gaara.

-¿Pero cual Aldea esta detrás de todo esto?, si es que realmente alguna esta consiente de lo que sucede- Kakashi necesitaba encontrar respuestas.

-¿Qué hay del atuendo?, la vestimenta de ninjas varia según la Aldea-

-No- Gaara volvió a intervenir- Su vestimenta era común, ni siquiera como ninjas- solo podían hacer conjeturas y eso era frustrante.

-¿Algún rostro familiar que recuerden de la guerra?-

-No- Kakashi parecía seguro y Kazakage también.

-¿Alguna técnica conocida, quizás alguna que hubieran visto antes?- el interrogatorio de Shikamaru hacia los Kages continuaba. Esta vez ambos se quedaron en silencio tratando de recordar algo.

-Eran técnicas muy poderosas pero ninguna que antes no hubiéramos visto, era la fuerza y la capacidad de los ninjas lo que era sobresaliente- Kakashi seguía pensativo intentando recordar algo mas – o quizás sin el Sharingan no soy tan fuerte, me he convertido en blanco fácil- no le gustaba admitirlo pero se sentía débil. Todo los demás se quedaron en silencio, que el Hokage de la Aldea oculta entre las Hojas se considerara débil dejaba sin palabras a cualquiera.

-Pagaste un precio por darnos paz y libertad, no creo que haya ninja que dude de tus habilidades aun sin el Sharingan- no era común que el Kazakage repartiera cumplidos y por eso mismo Kakashi le quedó aun mas agradecido por sus palabras.

-¿Pero quien es el blanco principal, atacaron primero a Kakashi pero pudo haber sido un señuelo- Kankuro comenzaba a caer en desesperación, había demasiadas preguntas cuyas respuestas eran meras conjeturas.

….

Habían pasado ya muchas horas entre suposiciones y preguntas al aire y aun no tenían una solución, casi oscurecía y la estrategia apenas y comenzaba; de pronto todos se pusieron alerta, alguien se acercaba, Naruto y Kankuro salieron al encuentro con el desconocido ninja.

-Temari- Gaara se sorprendió al verla y no fue el único, Kakashi y Shikamaru también estaban confundidos.

-Ha llegado un pergamino de la Aldea de la Roca con carácter de urgente- todos los presentes guardaron silencio, quizá era la respuesta que buscaban. La ninja lo entregó a su hermano que prosiguió a leerlo en voz alta inmediatamente:

 _-Kazakage, la Aldea de la Roca se apena de ser responsable de tan terribles noticias pero nuestro deber, como siempre ha sido y aun mas después de la guerra, es mantener la paz, desgraciadamente no todos en la Aldea están de acuerdo con nuestra definición de PAZ, hasta hace unas horas hemos descubierto un grupo de 7 ninjas renegados que inconformes con los resultados de la guerra buscan su propia justicia, hemos logrado capturar a uno de sus integrantes que admiti_ ó _profundo odio hacia la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas pues la considera la causante de la reciente guerra, además de mostrar desagrado ante la Arena por su pasado como Jinchuriki Kazakage; mi intención no es ofender y me muestro completamente en desacuerdo con lo que esta expresado, por ello le pido sumo cuidado, un grupo de ninjas ha sido enviado para localizar y detener a los ninjas. He avisado a las demás Aldeas y espero sigan confiando en su Aldea hermana la Roca._

 _Avisaremos constantemente los avances de la misión._

Cuando terminó de leer el pergamino un suspiro de alivio se hizo presente, no solo por obtener la respuesta a muchas de sus preguntas sino porque también tenían la solución, pero lo más importante era que la confianza entre las Aldeas seguía intacta.

-¿Tú que opinas Shikamaru?- Kakashi quería conocer su punto de vista.

-No encuentro ningún motivo para desconfiar de la Roca- todos asintieron – Creo que mienten respecto a que solo hasta hace unas horas conocieron la existencia del grupo, estoy convencido que desde hace días sabían de su existencia pero hasta que lograron capturar a uno y sacar información decidieron compartir su hallazgo, pero fue solo para no mostrarse ante los demás con las manos vacías y conservar la dignidad, no demostrar el caos en el que se encuentran. No creo que debamos preocuparnos más-


	16. VETE

CAPITULO 15 VETE

Faltaban solo un par de horas para el amanecer y apenas terminaba la reunión, aunque el problema parecía resuelto había algunos detalles por afinar y ninguno Kage deseaba partir sin estar seguro de que todo quedara decidido.

-Naruto debería ir a la Arena solo por si alguna nueva noticia llegara, no es necesario claro- Shikamaru quería asegurarse de que las noticias que llegaban a la Arena y a la Hoja fueran las mismas, un pergamino de la Roca debía estarlos esperando si aun eran aliados como el pergamino para el Kazakage afirmó.

-Si, es lo más razonable- Gaara estaba de acuerdo y el Hokage no tenia más que agregar solo una despedida.

-Kazakage agradezco su confianza y ayuda nuevamente, es satisfactorio saber que las Aldeas pueden ser verdaderos aliados-

-Confiamos, incluyo a todo mi Aldea, en ti Hokage- Y así se despidieron y dividieron, Gaara junto a sus dos hermanos, Naruto y otro ninja se quedaron en el lugar de encuentro esperando el amanecer para no partir en la oscuridad y Kakashi junto a Shikamaru decididos a volver a la Aldea lo antes posible. La hoja estaba a un par de horas, llegarían justo al amanecer, Sasuke debería estarlos esperando preocupado por su tardanza, le daría una gran sorpresa a Sakura que seguramente no esperaba su regreso tan pronto.

…

-¿Tú también lo sabes verdad Shikamaru?- llevaban menos una hora de trayecto cuando notaron que eran seguidos.

-Si- el ninja parecía ansioso –Y la Hoja esta muy lejos para pedir ayuda.

-La Arena debe estar aun en el punto de encuentro, ellos son nuestra mejor opción-

-No nos dejaran volver- la tensión parecía aumentar, alguien los acechaba.

-Recuerda lo que dijiste: Van tras los Kages- Shikamaru no ocultó su asombro. –Vete ahora-

-Rokudaime…-

-Sabes que es nuestra mejor opción- el ninja aceptó resignado, era su única esperanza para sobrevivir pero le preocupaba dejarlo solo y sin el Sharingan.

-Recuerde lo que dijo el Kazakage- intentó lo mejor que pudo alentarlo a sobrevivir.

-Creo que Naruto ha madurado- era una despedida oculta informando sus deseos de ver a Naruto convertido en Hokage. Nara asintió y se dio la vuelta, cuando dejó de sentir su presencia aparecieron ante el 6 ninjas.

-No debió dejarte solo Hokage- advirtió uno de ellos. Necesitaba sobrevivir por lo menos 1 hora antes de recibir ayuda, pero no tenia el Sharingan.

Los seis se aproximaron a él, no tenían intenciones de dejarlo vivo.

….

El Hokage se encontraba en el suelo completamente exhausto, sin una gota más de chakra y muy mal herido, no podía moverse más y los 3 ninjas que aun seguían vivos lo sabían, lo rodeaban en el suelo y se reían burlonamente de él, uno de ellos puso su pie sobre su pecho y lo presionó pero Kakashi no sentía el dolor, estaba realmente exhausto y solo quería dormir, pensó en lo mucho que le gustaría hacerlo con Sakura y una lagrima salió, la echaría de menos, en el lugar que estuviera siempre la extrañaría. ¡Joder!

-Alguien viene- uno de los ninjas alertó al los otros dos que en seguida se pusieron en guardia.

-Deberíamos acabar con él antes de que la ayuda llegue, lo que pase con nosotros después no importa pero él tiene que morir, su Aldea fue la causante de la guerra- una patada salió directo a las costillas del ninja ya caído, vio un kunai acercarse a su rostro y solo pensaba en Sakura y cuanto le extrañaba, debió haberse quedado un segundo mas a contemplarla antes de partir.

Alguien había llegado impidiendo que el kunai llegara a su rostro, quizás Naruto, él era el mas rápido pero no creía poder resistir mucho mas, las Aldeas estaban muy lejos para recibir ayuda medica.

-Es la ninja que peleó junto a Naruto y Sasuke- anunció un de ellos retrocediendo; Kakashi palideció ante la noticia y trato de incorporarse inútilmente.

-No te muevas Sensei- escuchó la voz de mando de Sakura y confirmó su peor temor, la amaba pero no la quería en ese momento, no la quería a su lado si corría peligro.

-Vete- susurró aunque estaba seguro de que no lo había oído pero siguió repitiéndolo –Vete, vete, vete, vete…-

Los ninjas se acercaron a Sakura que los esquivó rápidamente para colocarse como escudo entre su sensei y los ninjas; Kakashi solo veía su espalda y la posición de ataque que mostraba, se veía tan segura, pero él la quería lejos.

Sakura no se alejaba de su sensei, se defendía y atacaba sin apartarse de él, no lo dejaría indefenso, ello lo protegería lo tenia decidido, no había otra opción para ella que atacaba sin piedad y con su máximo poder, ellos no tenían esperanzas, no cuando la ninja estaba decidida a proteger al Hokage.

Kakashi no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, desde el piso solo podía observar como su alumna se dividía entre atacar, defender y defenderlo a él que seguía intentando incorporarse, debía sacarla de allí, alejarla del peligro.

Cuando por fin comenzaba a levantarse Sakura se acercó a el y sin perder tiempo comenzó a curarle, tenia en las manos pequeñas heridas que sangraban, su rostro también tenias algunos rasguños.

-Vete- le repitió con mas fuerza, aunque parecía que había logrado acabar con todos ellos necesitaba saber que se encontraba lejos del peligro. Pero ella siguió sin obedecerlo, cuando tuvo suficiente fuerza la tomó por las muñeca – Por favor Sakura- le rogaba, no podía imaginar que algo pudiera pasarle.

-Todo va a estar bien- comenzaba a amanecer y el sol a espaldas de Sakura la iluminaba a ella y a su sonrisa, porque ella le estaba sonriendo, algunos mechones sueltos filtraban la luz reflejándola como si fuese una aparición. De pronto notó como los ojos de Sakura se abrieron y exhaló pesadamente pero siguió curándolo; una kunai había atravesado la espalda de la chica, Kakashi apenas podía creer lo que veía, uno de los ninjas contemplaba la escena burlonamente, se reía de lo que veía y después se desvaneció, ahora si estaba muerto.

-Sakura…- el Hokage logró sentarse pero Sakura parecía no reaccionar, ella seguía sanándolo. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la vio, tenia una ligera sonrisa que desprendía un hilo de sangre, el sol seguía subiendo y llenando todo de luz pero Kakashi no sabia por que seguía amaneciendo, eso era un sueño, debía ser una pesadilla, pero el tiempo seguía avanzando. Tomo las manos de ella y las puso sobre su vientre que mostraba la punta del kunai que la había atravesado, ella fijo la vista en su herida y luego en su amante que la observaba cubierto de lagrimas y totalmente conmocionado que fijaba alternativamente su vista entre la herida y el rostro de su alumna, cuando ambos se vieron a los ojos ella le dedicó una suave sonrisa, que de nos ser por la sangre que emanaba de su boca hubiera sido perfecta, el sol a su espalda iluminándola, era una escena conmovedora que le destrozaba el corazón.

De pronto notó como el flujo de chakra disminuía en ella, dejó de curarse y cayó sobre el hombro de Kakashi. El se quedó inmóvil, no se atrevía a tocarla, sus manos temblaban y no recordaba como respirar, varios recuerdos aparecieron en su mente: el suicidio de su padre, cuando creyó a Obito muerto y tuvo que abandonarlo, la muerte de Rin, su compañera y amiga que había jurado proteger, la muerte de su Sensei Minato, el reencuentro con su compañero Obito durante la guerra, la soledad en la que vivió y creció, todo eso y ahora le tocaba ver a la mujer que amaba recargada contra su hombro atravesada por un kunai. Había intentado proteger a tantos como podía, pensaba que morir cuidando de alguien era una buena forma de hacerlo y ahora alguien estaba dando su vida por él pero él no quería esa vida, no sin ella. No recordaba la ultima vez que había llorado tanto, quizás ahora lo hacia por todo.

Tomó el kunai y lo sacó del cuerpo de su alumna que se tensó ante el dolor, la levantó y la cargó entre sus brazos, ella luchaba por respirar pero una sonrisa seguía en su rostro. Kakashi comenzó a caminar, se odiaba por no poder correr porque cada que lo intentaba caía de rodillas, no tenia fuerza y ella agonizaba, pero seguía avanzando.

-Sensei- Naruto apreció a su lado aterrado por la imagen que veía, el Hokage apenas podía avanzar pero cargaba a su pequeña alumna que dejaba un rastro de sangre. –Yo la llevaré, Tsunade la salvará- él asintió perdido pero aun así Naruto tuvo que arrebatársela de los brazos, no quería soltarla, era como dejar ir su propia vida. Su alumno con Sakura en brazos desapareció en un destello y sintió como parecía escapársele la última bocanada de aire, pero no se detuvo, tenia que estar con ella, alcanzarla.

-Vamos Rokudaime- Shikamaru apareció y lo cargó por el hombro ayudándolo a avanzar, ni siquiera preguntó por Sakura, no sabia que le había salvado la vida.

-Sakura me salvó- declaró apenas en un susurro, todo su cuerpo trabajaba mecánicamente, sabia que si analizaba la situación terminaría por romperse.

-Ella estará bien- el ninja era lo suficiente inteligente para darse cuanta de que Sakura debía estar muy lastimada pues no había rastro de ella ni de Naruto cerca, solo unas pequeñas gotas de sangre que aparecían mostrándole el camino de regreso a casa, eso era Sakura.

…

Antes de llegar a la Aldea un grupo de ninjas médicos los alcanzó y de inmediato se pusieron a curar al Hokage.

-Sakura- mencionó a modo de pregunta a Ino que le curaba.

-Tsunade-sama esta con ella, se pondrá bien- trató de animarlo pero comenzó a llorar.

No había mucho que sanar el Hokage, Sakura lo había sanado ya, solo estaba agotado y no tenía casi nada de chakra; lo llevaron al hospital para examinarlo y él no opuso resistencia, estaba aterrado de preguntar por Sakura y sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Estaba solo recostado en una cama de hospital cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, era Sasuke.

-¿Por qué se lo dijiste?, ¿Por qué la dejaste partir Sasuke?-

-La intenté besar- su confesión lo tomó con la guardia baja y lo miró restante a los ojos –Dos veces, la primera vez pensé que me rechazaba para despertar mas mi interés, la segunda se apartó de mí como si fuera contagioso, ahí supe que había alguien mas y cuando mencioné que esperaba tu regreso esa noche sus ojos se iluminaron como si hubiera dos estrellas; cuando los esperaba al anochecer apareció ella, esperó a mi lado casi toda la noche con el pretexto de que era ninja medico y podíamos necesitarla, que mal pretexto. Cuando faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer, debiste ver su angustia Kakashi, estaba desesperada implorándome que le dijera tu ubicación, ella rogaba Kakashi- el relato de Sasuke lo dejó sin palabras y ahora luchaba por contener su llanto pero se sentía roto y por fin las lagrimas salieron, largas y amargas, estaba desesperado y el llanto no paraba, no supo cuando Sasuke lo había dejado solo. La puerta se abrió de nuevo pero él aun parecía un niño pequeño que ni siquiera se esforzaba por dejar de llorar, alguien puso su mano sobre su cabellera intentando consolarlo.

-Sera mejor que te despidas Kakashi- la voz de Tsunade sonaba rota, Kakashi comenzó a sollozar, debía ser un error o la peor de sus pesadillas, no podía hacerlo, no podía despedirse de algo que amaba tanto.

-No puedo- admitió entre largos suspiros.

-Vamos- lo tomó por el brazo como si ella también lo viese como un niño pequeño y lo llevó hasta la habitación de Sakura, abrió la puerta y lo empujó adentro. La habitación estaba iluminada por el sol y ella estaba acostada en sabanas blancas, se acercó y tomó su fría mano, no estaba el calor que él solía amar, ni el color en sus mejillas, ni la sonrisa, su respiración era tan superficial que tenia que observarla detenidamente.

-Dios Sakura- y sollozó de nuevo- No puedo despedirme de ti linda, aun te amo y no te diré adiós por que no se le dice adiós a las cosas que amas- besó su frente y lloró, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, todo estaba en su pecho atorado así que se quedó en silencio.

Tsunade volvió a entrar y lo sacó de la habitación, en el cuarto de espera estaban todos sus amigos y los padres de Sakura.

Pasaron las horas, todos esperaban, pero con el pasar de las horas fueron desapareciendo, ya era muy entrada la noche y solo quedaba él y los padres de Sakura.

-Deberían ir a descansar- le ofreció el abatido Hokage- Yo cuidaré de ella- un pinchazo atravesó su pecho al decir eso. –Les avisaré inmediatamente cualquier noticia- Ellos asintieron con una leve sonrisa y se marcharon lentamente, estaba exhaustos.

Siguieron avanzando las horas y Tsunade se acercó a él, la ex Hokage lloraba silenciosamente, ambos se hicieron compañía hasta que llegó el amanecer. Estaban aterrados de conocer el estado de salud de la joven y solo esperaban a que la enfermera saliera y les diera el pesar y las condolencias.


	17. UNA TARDE LLUVIOSA

UNA TARDE LLUVIOSA

-La Roca ha confirmado las identidades de los ninjas- Kakashi aún estaba en la sala de espera del hospital pero seguía sin entrar a la habitación, Shikamaru había llegado a informarle las ultimas noticias. –Como no hay testigos hemos declarado que Naruto y Sakura iban a una misión cuando fueron atacados, ni la Arena, ni usted ni yo estuvimos ahí, el ataque contra usted y el Kazakage jamás ocurrió, es mejor guardar esa información entre las dos Aldeas- Kakashi asintió, jamás había ocurrido nada pero Sakura era un recordatorio que no podría olvidar.

-Todo está resuelto- concluyó el Hokage.

-¿Cómo está Sakura?- el tono de Nara era precavido.

-Tsunade está con ella ahora-

-Rokudaime no debería…-

-Culparme- Kakashi terminó la frase. –Lo sé, cualquier ninja en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, Sakura hizo lo correcto como la ninja que es- había estado escuchando el mismo discurso, nadie cuestionaba su presencia ahí pues creían que solo se sentía culpable de ver a su alumna agonizando y era cierto pero también estaba ahí por que la amaba.

-Iba a decir que no debería apartarse de su lado, le mantendré informado si se presenta algo que requiera de su presencia pero mientras tanto no será necesario que se aleje de ella- ese comentario sorprendió a Kakashi, Shikamaru debía saberlo.

-Gracias- el ninja asintió y lo dejó solo. Ocasionalmente alguno de los amigos o compañeros de Sakura venia a preguntar por su estado y le insistían en que ella estaría bien con tanta seguridad que él comenzaba a creerlo.

Por fin había salido Tsunade y él estaba seguro de que serian buenas noticias.

-¿Sakura se pondrá bien verdad?- preguntó rápidamente. –Ha soportado la parte más difícil, debe estar mejorando- dedujo él animadamente.

-Kakashi ella se esta debilitando-

-No, todos dicen que si hasta ahora ella ha resistido entonces se pondrá bien- y sin pensarlo entró a la habitación. No estaba preparado para lo que vio, Sakura yacía en la cama, su piel estaba mas pálida, el único color que presentaba estaba en su cabello rosa pero incluso ahora estaba opaco, la vida la estaba abandonando. No debió haber entrado y ahora no tenia fuerza para moverse de allí.

-Yo tampoco sé por que no mejora- Tsunade estaba a su lado. –Su cuerpo rechaza el chakra que intentamos transmitirle, se queda sin fuerza. Si aceptara un poco podría reponerse y sus heridas podrían sanar…-

-¿Por qué rechaza el chakra?-

-No lo sé- La Godaime parecía desesperada –A este ritmo no llegará al amanecer- Kakashi agradeció la sinceridad de la Sannin pero ahora su vida tenia contadas las horas, salió de la habitación desesperanzado y volvió a la sala de espera.

…

Había caído ya la noche, los padres de Sakura acaban de marcharse, igual que Kakashi parecían que actuaban por puro instinto, se les notaba perdidos. Shizune cuidaba de Sakura, ni Tsunade ni él se atrevían a cuidar de ella, ninguno tenia el valor de verla tan débil.

Kakashi no podía volver a entrar, le aterraba verla mas agonizante de lo que la había visto por la mañana, no podía imaginarla mas débil y cerca de la muerte que hace unas horas.

La puerta se abrió y Shizune salió, hacía un par de horas que no tenían ninguna noticia, y lo prefería así, su corazón se detuvo.

-Tsunade-sama- la llamó Shizune llorando. La Godaime se puso de pie y se tambaleó un poco antes de lograr dar un par de pasos, sabía cuales eran las noticias así que entró a la habitación junto a Shizune en pleno silencio. Kakashi estaba derrotado, no podía pensar claramente, estaba solo.

Apenas había pasado un minuto cuando la Sannin salió llorando de la habitación, se recargó en la puerta para no perder el equilibrio, todo el pasillo comenzaba a iluminarse con la luz de los primeros rayos de sol. El ninja no sentía el cuerpo, parecía ausente y solo oía el ruido desentonado de su corazón. Se limpió la cara y se puso de pie, era la hora de entrar ahí.

Entró, las cortinas abiertas dejaban entrar la luz y se quedó observando la escena unos segundos, se acercó a la cama y la contempló incrédulo, observó a Shizune para asegurarse, ésta le respondió afirmativamente y cayó de rodillas junto a la cama, buscó la mano de su alumna y la besó. Se puso de pie para besar su frente, depositó un suave beso en el pequeño diamante que ella lucía y la contempló durante largos segundos. Llevó los dedos a su boca, que antes la había besado, aun seguían cálidos, impregnados del calor que ella emitía.

-Hace un par de horas su cuerpo comenzó a aceptar el Chakra que le transmitíamos- declaró Shizune cubierta de lágrimas pero con una gran sonrisa que contagió a Kakashi.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- Se quejaba la Godaime que recuperaba su humor habitual.

-Quería sorprenderlos- declaró la ninja un poco apenada por esconder esa información. –La verdad es que ni yo creía lo que estaba viendo- Todos observaron a Sakura que respiraba tranquila, esta vez parecía dormir no luchar por su vida, su piel aun era pálida pero sabían que el color no tardaría en aparecer.

-Debo avisarle a sus padres- Kakashi aun no terminaba de asimilar la noticia, era como si despertara de una pesadilla.

-Nosotros lo haremos, tú quédate con ella- Tsunade y Shizune salieron dejándolo solo. La observó de nuevo, verla respirar era lo más hermoso que jamás había visto, ver su pecho subir y bajar rítmicamente y sin interrupciones era la mejor escena que pudiera contemplar. Observó como su pequeña nariz se arrugaba ligeramente, parecía estar soñando eso lo hizo reír, y mucho, reía ruidosamente mientras algunas lagrimas caían, era como si su mente por fin analizara los últimos días y concluyera que todo estaría bien, el miedo que había sentido horas antes parecía irreal ahora.

No dejó de verla hasta que la puerta se abrió, eran los padres de Sakura que se lanzaron sobre su hija, sonreían como él y parecían incrédulos de lo que veían, algunas lagrimas caían sobre el cuerpo de la ninja dormida, era buen momento para dejarlos solos; afuera ya estaban todos los compañeros y amigos de Sakura que atosigaban a Tsunade sobre el estado de salud de su alumna, todos estaban concentrados en la Godaime así que él pudo escapar sin ser visto, ocupaba un momento a solas.

Reapareció en su oficina, y tomó asiento cerrando los ojos, por su mente pasaban todo tipo de recuerdos, pasaba de la tristeza a la alegría en segundos, la soledad lo invadía para después sentirse pleno y tranquilo, tenía ganas de llorar pero reía, había demasiadas emociones y no era capaz de demostrarlas todas, se quedaban atoradas.

…

Habían pasado un par de horas y Kakashi aun estaba en la torre Hokage, esperaba que todo el alboroto en el hospital se hubiera calmado para volver. Estaba descansando cuando la puerta se abrió pero como aun tenía los ojos cerrados no sabia quien era.

-Debes ir al hospital Kakashi- la voz de Tsunade lo sorprendió, contuvo la respiración, la sensación de miedo aun estaba fresca y su mente sacaba conclusiones rápidamente.

-¿Sakura esta bien?- preguntó en seguida poniéndose de pie.

-Sakura acaba de despertar y lo único que parece importarle es verte- declaró un poco molesta, pero él se sentía orgulloso de su chica.

-Ahora voy- su tono era mas relajado, con su actitud acostumbrada pero disimulaba la gran ansiedad que sentía por verla de nuevo. Le dedicó una sonrisa a la ex Hokage y desapareció en una nube de hojas.

-Cuídala Hokage- gritó Tsunade en advertencia.

Kakashi reapareció en el hospital, se detuvo antes de entrar a la habitación, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y entró.

Sakura estaba sentada en la cama observando por la ventana, estaba lloviendo así que todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad salvo las ocasiones en que un relámpago iluminaba el exterior.

Sakura volteó a verlo y le dedicó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo en que un relámpago iluminó todo, esa sonrisa la había visto hacia un par de días, cuando un hilo de sangre bajaba por su boca, sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar esa imagen, sabía que jamás podría olvidarla pero en ese instante no quería recordarla.

-Acercarte- había extrañado tanto su voz, era tan suave y dulce, lo tenía hipnotizado. –Ven, no te quedes ahí parado- pidió la ninja golpeando su cama para señalar el lugar donde lo quería. El obedeció esta vez, se sentó frente a ella, tomó su rostro tan delicadamente como le era posible, la sentía tan frágil, se acercó, bajó su máscara y la beso en los labios, sintió el calor que emitía, el sabor dulce de sus labios, la suavidad de su piel, se inundó de miedo.

-Gracias por salvar mi vida, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, ni por mí ni por nadie- advirtió serio.

-Creo que es mi decisión- ella parecía confundida.

-No- declaró él.

-¿No?, es mi vida Kakashi y con gusto la daré para proteger a alguien importante- su tono era muy calmado, como si tratase de explicarle a un niño pequeño.

-No solo es tu vida la que arriesgas Sakura, yo te pertenezco soy parte de ti- hablaba lentamente, quería impregnarla de sus palabras –Cuando arriesgas tu vida me arriesgas a mí, no hay forma en que tu estés mal y yo salga ileso, no quiero que seas una ninja porque se lo que eso significa, arriesgar tu vida para salvar a los demás, quiero que pienses en ti linda, en lo que podría pasarte y lo que podría pasarme a mí si algo te pasara. No acepto tu vida a cambio de la mía y quiero que siempre recuerdes eso, me sentía miserable por tomar tu vida cuando yo la quería pero a tu lado; y no acepto que des tu vida por alguien mas porque también estarás dando mi vida a cambio-

-Eso suena egoísta Kakashi-

-No me importa, solo quiero verte viva, el resto puede joderse-

-No puedes imaginar la angustia que experimente al verte tirado en el suelo, sin una gota mas de chakra, no sé como logré mantenerme de pie y luchar; estaba aterrada y pensé que no podría protegerte-

-Eres muy fuerte Sakura, me alivia saber eso pero también me enfurece saber que yo no puedo protegerte más, no como cuando eras pequeña, ya no tengo el Sharingan-

-No lo necesitas-

-Necesito protegerte- estaba desesperado, admitía sus temores.

-Siempre lo has hecho, creo que ahora soy yo la que necesita protegerte, porque yo te pertenezco y cuando te protejo también me protejo a mi misma, no habrá forma en la que tú estés mal y yo salga ilesa- estaba repitiendo las palabras de Kakashi y él las aceptó.

-No volverás a salir de misión, ni de la Aldea ni siquiera de mi habitación- ese comentario la hizo reír.

-No suena tan mal- la ninja le guiñó y lo besó.

-En cualquier momento aparecerán todos, Tsunade ya debió darles la noticia- el ninja subió su mascara.

-Creo que la puerta tiene seguro- dijo ella juguetonamente, el ninja rió feliz de verla tan recuperada y ansiosa por lo que a cambio le dio un largo beso en la frente, tan largo que no tuvo tiempo de separarse cuando la puerta se abrió, debió escuchar a Sakura y poner seguro.

-¡FRENTONA!- Ino gritó apenas entró.

-¡SENSEI! –También Naruto estaba, Kakashi tenia los ojos cerrados, no quería saber cuantos y quienes habían visto algo que se explicaba sin palabras. Sakura debía estar aterrada y avergonzada pero de pronto lo escuchó reír, no lo esperaba así que abrió los ojos y ella le dedicaba una sonrisa de complicidad por lo que también comenzó a reír.

-¡SENSEI, SAKURA!- Naruto seguía gritando y señalándolos alternadamente. Kakashi se rascó la cabeza y ofreció una de sus típicas sonrisas de disculpa. Todos estaban ahí, Naruto, Ino, Lee, Ten ten, Sai, Hinata, Kiba e incluso Shino y Sasuke que solo sonreía burlonamente.

-¿Cómo lograste atraparlo frentona?- Ino seguía sorprendida pero quería saber todos los detalles, cuando supiera que fue él quien tuvo que atraparla a ella se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

-Tengo mis encantos Ino cerda- declaró la ninja orgullosa y presumiendo sus encantos, parecía feliz con la idea de que pensaran que ella tuvo que conquistarlo a él y no él a ella según parecía le daba mas crédito ante sus amigas que se acercaron a saber los detalles.

Incluso Naruto se acercó y escuchó atentamente la historia que Sakura inventaba sobre ellos, era mejor así, la verdad quedaría solo entre ambos, esa misión en la Arena solo era para ellos.

-Oye Sakura, ¿Cómo es el rostro de Kakashi?- la pregunta que habían estado esperando de Naruto.

-Mucho mejor de lo que imaginas Naruto- la ninja guardaría esa descripción para las mujeres.

-Así que me ganaste a la chica- Sasuke se había acercado a Kakashi que contemplaba la escena en silencio.

-Te tardaste demasiado- ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa que firmaba un pacto.

-¿Sabes que eres muy viejo?- la broma de Sasuke lo hizo reír.

-Creo que me da cierto estilo, quizá es el atuendo de Hokage, vuelve locas a las chicas- ahora Sasuke reía.


	18. TOCAR EL CIELO

CAPITULO 17 TOCAR EL CIELO

Habían pasado solo un par de semanas y Sakura ya había vuelto a su rutina, ayudaba casi todos los días a Kakashi en su oficina, aunque fuera por un par de horas, ahora que ya todos estaban enterados de su relación parecían empeñados en fastidiarlo manteniendo a Sakura lejos de él con pretextos ridículos.

 _Flash back_

 _-¿De verdad no te molesta que todos lo sepan?- le había preguntado a Sakura cuando por fin estuvieron a solas en su habitación del hospital._

 _-No- ella lo bes_ ó – _No tengo nada que esconder, mucho menos a alguien como t_ ú _\- siguió besándolo sin dejarlo respirar, el no opuso resistencia; Sakura comenzaba a acercarse tanto que termino arriba de_ é _l. -¿Por qué te ríes?- Kakashi trataba de contenerse y dejar de reír._

 _-De verdad me extrañaste- parecía orgulloso de ser deseado por su chica._

 _-Creo que olvidaste tu humildad por algún lado Hokage- Una sonora carcajada salió del ninja que la sostenía por la cintura._

 _-Quizás esta debajo de tu bata, podría buscarla pero tienes que descansar-_

 _-¿Desde cuando el Hokage sigue las reglas?- ella ronroneaba en su oído._

 _-Te deseo tanto- esta declaración no tenia nada de diversión, Kakashi de verdad la deseaba. –Pero debes descansar, ya habrá tiempo para buscar mi humildad en tu cuerpo-_

 _-Odio que tengas razón- La chica se recostó en su pecho y se relajó._

 _-Soy el Hokage, siempre la tengo-_

 _-Sabes, t_ ú _y yo buscaremos muy bien y por cada rincón un poco de modestia, la necesitas-_

 _Fin flash back_

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entr _ó_ Sakura con una sonrisa de complicidad que intrigó al Hokage. Kakashi le tendió las manos y esperó a que ella las tomara, una sonrisa coqueta se asomaba en la boca de la joven, desde hace varios días ella había tratado de seducirlo, usando trucos bastante provocativos, le insistía repetidamente que ya estaba en perfecto estado pero debido a la negativa del ninja Sakura parecía haberse propuesto por todos los medios posibles seducirlo; habían sido días realmente largos en los que el Hokage había tenido que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ceder, incluso recurrió a desaparecer y dejarla sola en su habitación. Su salud estaba por encima de sus propios deseos, por mas grandes que fueran.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- le preguntó después de minutos en la que la ninja solo sonreía y suspiraba largamente.

-Se me ocurre que tal vez podríamos dar un paseo, si tienes tiempo- la idea parecía bastante inocente y Kakashi se alegró de que así fuera, no le quedaba mas fuerza para resistirse a ella.

-¿Ahora?- no quería decirle que no, tenía ganas de salir a pasear pero tenia que terminar unos pendientes.

-Por la noche, ahora estas ocupado y no quiero interrumpir-

-Pasare por ti apenas me desocupe- ella siempre era comprensiva con las obligaciones que él debía cumplir aunque siempre buscaba tiempo para ella, le encantaba estar a su lado.

-Te espero- apenas lo besó como despedida, él comenzaba a arrepentirse de rechazarla tantas veces, su cuerpo reaccionaba al mas mínimo contacto y ella ni parecía darse cuenta incluso apenas y sus besos duraban unos segundos.

Ahora sólo no mas tenía distracciones, se apresuraría para terminar los asuntos más importantes y poder pasear con Sakura.

…..

Kakashi esperaba que Sakura saliera, estaba afuera de su casa. El padre Sakura siempre salía para saludarlo y reiterar su felicidad de verlos juntos, aprobaba la unión y mas de una vez había avergonzado a su hija con sus planes para el futuro.

Por fin Sakura salió.

-Luces preciosa- no tenia un vestido ajustado ni corto, ni siquiera llevaba maquillaje, su pelo caía suelto por sus hombros, pero su belleza era mas que eso, no era un escote pronunciado, unos labios rojos o un peinado excéntrico, era como parecía combinarse ella, con su piel suave y blanca, contrastando con su cabello rosado que iluminaba sus grandes ojos jade, su rostro luciendo una fresca sonrisa mientras tuviera eso ninguna mujer se igualaría en belleza, no ante sus ojos y mucho menos podría tener comparación la belleza interna que ella poseía.

-Gracias- aun se sonrojaba con los cumplidos que recibía. –Vamos- lo tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar, era una noche un poco fría pero era perfecta para dar un paseo. -¿Qué tal tu día?- siempre lo preguntaba.

-Te eché de menos- siempre respondía lo mismo. – ¿Qué tal el tuyo?-

-Pase el día ayudando a Ino en la florería- se encogió de hombros, él entendió el día tan agitado que debió tener al lado de su hiperactiva amiga.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-No lo sé, solo quería tomar un poco de aire- ella parecía sincera, Kakashi veía como Sakura disfrutaba del aire contra su rostro y hablaba animadamente, esta vez no hacia ningún intento de seducirlo.

Caminaron un buen rato, ella parecía feliz, el viento se llevaba las risas de ambos e inundaba el silencio con su eco; pronto estuvieron en el viejo campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7. Ambos se detuvieron a contemplarlo. Sakura comenzó a reír.

-¿Cómo te enamoraste de mi Kakashi?, cuando recuerdo lo inmadura y débil que era me parece imposible que ahora estemos juntos- una sonrisa de melancolía se asomaba en su rostro.

-Aun no lo entiendes, hay algo en ti, quizá eres sólo tú pero no puedo dejar de verte; soy yo él que no entiende como logro sostener tu mano cuando me siento tan jodido-

-Algún día lo entenderás- afirmó ella.

-¿Qué cosa, linda?-

-La forma en la que yo te veo- una mirada cargada de ternura le llenó de esperanzas para ambos en el futuro, ella parecía ignorar el desastre que llevaba dentro, o quizás solo lo aceptaba. Se abrazó a él y no lo soltó hasta pasado varios minutos, lo tomó de la mano y ambos se recostaron en el suelo y observaron el estrellado cielo, por lo menos Sakura porque Kakashi no despegaba la vista de ella.

-Te amo Sakura- le susurró lo bastante fuerte para que pudiera escucharlo.

-Lo se- Kakashi sabia que ella necesitaría mas tiempo para decir esas palabras pero no quería que dudara ni un segundo de sus sentimientos por ella, se lo repetiría de hoy en adelante siempre. –Te quiero- le confesó ella tomando su mano, no era un te amo pero le bastaba esas palabras le bastaban por ahora, era la primera vez que las pronunciaba y sonaba tan segura.

Se giró para besarlo sin soltar su mano pero después de pocos segundos se apartó.

-Sakura-

-Lo sé, debo detenerme- ella se alejó y suspiró largamente.

-Déjame hacerte el amor- Sakura se giró y lo observó sorprendida. –Aquí, ahora- tomó su mano y la besó a modo de suplica. Necesitaba estar en ella, sentirla y saborear su piel.

-Hazlo, aquí, ahora- ella mordió su labio y esperó el contacto de Kakashi que no tardó en acercarse a ella y besarla con decisión, amaba a esa mujer. Se colocó sobre ella y bajó hasta su cuello, obedecía a sus deseos y Sakura parecía complacida de que lo hiciera, se aferraba a su cabellera y gemía ligeramente. Recorrió sus largas piernas y se apoderó de ellas con fuerza, presionó un poco contra la ninja y ambos contuvieron la respiración, lo hizo un par de veces más antes de volver hasta su boca y saciar la sed que ella le causaba. Pero ansiaba que ella lo tocara, que probara su piel.

-Sakura- susurró tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento. Cuando ella asintió como señal de que escuchaba el continuó. –Desvísteme- pidió ansioso. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida pero una mirada de deseo la reemplazo. La ninja se puso de rodillas frente a él, lo besó un segundo antes de sacar por completo su camisa, recorrió su pecho con la punta de sus dedos y siguió la línea con la punta de su lengua, el ninja la atrajo y la incitó a continuar con suaves gruñidos de placer, ella no se detuvo, subió hasta su hombro y lo mordió suavemente, sus manos bajaron hasta el borde de sus pantalones y sin dudarlo los bajó lentamente, recorrió suavemente la piel desnuda de él que se estremecía ente las suaves caricias de ella. Sakura se alejó unos centímetros pero él se lo impidió, ella mordió su cuello suavemente antes de separarse para sacar su propia blusa, Kakashi la observaba atentamente antes de decidirse a quitar el sostén que aun la cubría, se acercó al pecho desnudo de la chica y saboreo cada centímetro, mordisqueo suavemente y exprimió cada gota de lo que parecía elixir; sus manos bajaron hasta su cintura y bajaron la falda de la chica que solo quedaba en bragas. El ninja la atrajo hacia él y se tumbó con ella encima, recorrió su espalda y la acercó mas contra si; Sakura bajó hasta toparse con la ropa interior de él, la cual bajó decididamente y sacó por completo junto a sus pantaloncillos, se puso de rodilla ante él y sacó su propia ropa interior ante la mirada de deseo de su amante que se encontraba en el punto mas alto de su excitación. La observó acercarse y la esperó ansioso. Cuando por fin sus bocas volvieron a unirse parecían necesitados; Kakashi guio las caderas de la ninja hasta las suyas hasta lograr penetrarla, la sensación era mas placentera de lo que recordaba, la fricción lo sacudía y lo incitaba a ir mas rápido y Sakura parecía sentir lo mismo pues aumentó la velocidad, entraba y salía con precisión, ejercía fuerza contra él y se aferraba a su pecho desnudo. Kakashi apenas podía controlarse, su cuerpo estaba hundido en placer.

-Kakashi- la ninja gemía su nombre y sus uñas se enterraban en su pecho, no podría controlarse por mucho mas, la tomó por las caderas y la ayudó a imprimir mas fuerza.

-Maldición- su final estaba cerca, unas embestidas más y sintió como llegó a su fin. –Sakura- gritó y notó como la ninja se sacudía ligeramente y caía exhausta sobre su pecho. –Te extrañé tanto- habían sido días muy largos sin sentir su calor.

-Pusiste mucha resistencia Kakashi-

-No quería lastimarte, puedo llegar a ser un poco brusco linda- en especial cuando no se contenía, como en esta ocasión, cuando ella le tocaba.

-Me encanta- declaró la ninja segura y besándolo suavemente. –Y cuando no te contienes es mejor- él se mostro sorprendido de que ella lo notara.

-Quiero ser el mejor- y volvió a besarla. –Te haré tocar el cielo linda- parecía una placentera advertencia.


	19. EPÍLOGO

PROLOGO

El Hokage estaba en la torre y veía por la ventana como Sasuke hablaba animadamente con Sakura y le ofrecía su brazo para caminar juntos y ella no lo dudó ni un instante, así se fueron juntos. Todos parecían muy interesados en ella y apenas él podía ayudarla pues siempre estaba acompañada.

Quizás era el momento de ceder su puesto de Hokage.

-Adelante- alguien tocaba y tenía asuntos que atender antes de intentar verla de nuevo, si es que alguien más no se la había robado ya.

-Rokudaime- Era Shikamaru que le informaba algunos pendientes que debía terminar, discutían sobre la Aldea y buscaban soluciones a pequeños problemas. –Luce cansado- le comento una vez que terminaron de hablar sobre la Aldea.

-Es mucha tarea para una sola persona- señaló la montaña de documentos que había en un rincón.

-Debería buscar a alguien que le ayudara, desde Sakura no ha querido a nadie mas y eso fue hace meses- hacia dos meses que ella había dejado de ayudarle y aunque era mucho trabajo no quería a nadie mas cerca.

-Lo pensaré- ambos sabían que ni siquiera lo intentaría. El ninja salió encogiéndose de hombros y lo dejo solo de nuevo. Durante los últimos meses apenas podía concentrarse pero tenía tantos pendientes que mantenían su mente ocupada. Apenas y podía tomarse un minuto para ver por la ventana esperando verla, aunque claro siempre estaba acompañada.

…..

Era de noche y el Hokage terminaba los pendientes mas urgentes pero solo quería ir a casa a descansar; la puerta se abrió y Sakura entró.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Hokage?- le ofreció viendo el desastre que era su oficina.

-Te extraño Sakura- su confesión sorprendió a la ninja aunque ella también lo extrañaba.

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien casi me echó de esta torre- Sakura no cedería, él había sido muy claro.

-Lo sé, pensé que seria lo mejor y lo sigo pensando pero no es lo mismo sin ti- él parecía cansado.

-Deberías descansar mas- sugirió la ninja. –Luces exhausto-

-¿Podría invitarte a cenar?- cambio de tema.

-Quizás otro día- la negativa de la ninja deprimió al Hokage.

-Te he visto pasar acompañada, jamás te dejan sola- era inevitable ponerse celoso.

-¿Y que esperabas?- ella parecía exasperada pero cuando vio la mirada de cansancio de Kakashi cambió su tono. –Ven aquí- extendió sus manos y esperó que él las tomase.

Kakashi besó las manos de la ninja y se puso de rodillas ante ella.

-¿Cómo esta él?- preguntó nervioso.

-Estamos bien- ella comenzó a peinar su cabello gris, hacia mucho que no lo hacia.

-Ya es tarde- señalo él sin levantarse.

-¿Me estas corriendo?- la ninja parecía confundida de nuevo –No te entiendo, primero me extrañas y ahora me corres- ella estaba molesta pero Kakashi comenzó a reír.

-¿Sabias que las hormonas de tu embarazo elevan aun mas tu carácter?- besó el vientre abultado de la ninja que hacia 8 meses estaba embarazada. Durante esos ocho meses apenas y podía dominar su cambiante humor, algunas veces era divertido pero en su mayoría era un verdadero reto.

-No culpes a las hormonas- ella fingía estar molesta. –Tú decidiste que dejara de ayudarte, prácticamente me corriste-

-Es lo mejor para ambos, debes cuidarte mucho y evitar el estrés que esta oficina genera. Aunque no me gusta verte acompañada todo el día, siempre te están ayudando y siguiéndote a todos lados- ahora él parecía molesto.

-No es para menos, el primogénito del Hokage esta en mi vientre-

-Es a lo que me refiero, es mi hijo, debería ser yo quien cuide de ti todo el día-

-Siempre estas cuidando de nosotros- la dulce voz de la ninja logró calmarlo, siempre funcionaba.

-Espero que se parezca a ti linda- declaró Kakashi besando de nuevo el vientre de Sakura.

-Preferiría que fuera a ti, siempre has sido bien parecido- ambos compartieron una risa sincera.

-¿De verdad no quieres ir a cenar?- volvió a ofrecerle.

-Ya he hecho la cena en casa-

-No deberías esforzarte tanto, tienes que descansar- Kakashi siempre la veía como si fuese de cristal y de un momento a otro pudiera romperse.

-Estamos bien Hokage- le tomó la mano y le invitó a levantarse.

-Te amo Sakura- le susurró antes de besarla y acercarla tanto como era posible sin lastimarla, aun seguía siendo adicto a esos labios, aun los deseaba como la primera vez que pudo probarlos, ya hace meses una misión a la Arena. Aun tenia ganas de ella como si nunca la hubiese probado.

-Lo sé- ella le devolvió el beso. –Yo también te amo- esas palabras eran sagradas para él, siempre las llevaría en lo mas hondo de su pecho.

-Vamos a casa- la tomo de la mano y salieron de la oficina dejando un desastre atrás, ya habría tiempo de poner las cosas en orden, había cosas mas importantes. Ella por ejemplo.

FIN


	20. GRACIAS

¡GRACIAS QUERIDO LECTOR!

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA DEDICADA A TI.


End file.
